Never Underestimate Anyone
by LaughKittykatForEver
Summary: What could happen in the little town Forks. Alice and Bella Newbie’s to town but they make a big impression; plus what are they hiding? Boys, Girls, Twins, Jokes, Pranks and Dares. I know this summary is crap. Read and Review xD
1. Eddie Boy

**Hey so this is my 2****nd**** twilight fic; hope you like it, review it and tell me :) **

**So check out my other twilight fic**

_**When the summer is filled with Snow**_

**So in this on everyone is human; but I don't want to give too much away; so you'll have to read it to see what happens.**

**Hope you like this first chapter, if you have any question review or PM me and ask I'll get back to you straight away pinkie promise :)**

**And a big thank you goes out to my beta **_weatherwitch.X.x.X.__, _**you rock :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Eddie boy**

**Edwards POV**

Bored bored bored; yes I think you guessed I'm bored. I'm sat in my room at my computer. I've just finished my homework oh and it's Saturday I might add. That's just how bored I was and well I have nothing to do; maybe Rose is around I could see how long its takes for her to throw something at me.

"Oh Rosie Poise,"

"Edward F*** off!"

Wow she's pissed; maybe its that time of the month again. I didn't' even do anything. I'll call Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett answered**,**

"Yo Eddie boy was up?"

"Emmett how many time have I told you not to call me that?"

"I dunno how many times have I said it?"

"Like what about 100?"

"Then I guess you've told me about 100 times not to call you Eddie**.**"

I could tell Emmett was grinning like a loon on the other end of the phone. I asked

"So Jaspers there?"

"Of course he is Eddie**;** I'm kicking his butt at Halo wars"

"Well how about a game at mine then? I'm bored as**.**"

I heard Jasper shout**,**

"Be there in 10, and Emmett I'm winning I'm the top screen**.**"

"What?"

I knew they wouldn't be able to resist; they love my, well my Dads plasma T.V, and the huge yard; we have a basketball court out back**.** We play either baseball or football (Rugby) on the field next to it.

Plus we have no neighbours so we can make as much noise as we want.

Like Jasper had said they were here in 10 minutes; I opened the door, Emmett pushed right passed me shouting

"Rose babe"

I looked at Jasper

"He called her on the way here**.**"

Rose came running down the stairs with a smile on here face, I hate it those two bloody love birds, I mean I'm happy there happy.

Her eyes light up as she said**,**

"Hey Emmett!"

I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Oh say hello to him, but not to your own brother**,**"

Rose said

"Shut up Edw**-**, Eddie"

I turned round I caught Jasper mouthing to her to say Eddie; I glared at him. Emmett pulled Rose into a huge hug, and then whispered in her ear. And they ran off upstairs. I sighed; thanks god our parents are out. I turned to Jasper and said**,**

"Basketball?"

He nodded. We walked out back to the courts we were taking it in turns to take free throws.

Jasper asked

"Hey you heard about Chief Swan coming back home permanently?"

I asked**.**

"What**,** not just a summer visit?"

Chief Swan was a well know officer, but apparently he had children so he moved to Pheonixso he could see them more; he'd come back every summer for a couple weeks.

Jasper shock his head**.**

"No I heard my Dad and Emmett's Dad talking about it**.**"

"So why's he coming to stay?"

"I'm not sure something happened; no-one really knows what, Charlie's been quiet about it. But he and his girls are coming to stay permanently; he's bought that big house next to yours**.**"

"So he's got girls?"

"Yeah there in our year; should be interesting**...**"

"Mmmmmm"

"Edward just because the girls are at your feet doesn't mean all of them will be, I don't understand why you don't just go out with one of them then the others will be off your back"

"But Jasper there just not my type**.**"

"What is your type then?"

"Shut up Jasper you know exactly what I mean; why don't you just go out with someone to get all those sluts that ask you out off your back**?**"

He copied me

"There just not my type**.**"

I said**,**

"Well it's a Saturday; I think we should go to a club in Port Angeles"

"Yeah, we could see if anyone knows about Chef Swan**.**"

I nodded**.**

**Bella's POV**

It was beautiful; I loved it from the minute I got out the car. Alice screamed**,**

"Bella this is beautiful**!**"

I smiled Alice had so much energy; she loved this more than ever. Charlie had given her the chance to design the house. He actually said me and Alice. But I wasn't to fussed as long as she didn't go mad with the colour pink; and luckily she hadn't**.** When Charlie boughtthe house**,** they gave him the measurements and that for the rooms, so Alice had already bought and ordered stuff for the house; of course she was using Charlie's credit card but she was allowed, the only rooms she hadn't done anything for were mine, her'sand Charlie's.

"I know Alice lets go inside**.**"

Charlie threw us both a set of keys**.**

"Here don't lose them!"

We nodded and ran to the front door, I asked**,**

"Alice would you like to do the honours?"

She grinned from ear to ear and screamed

"Yes!"

She opened the front door and we ran in straight up the stairs ready to call the room we wanted.

"Girls wait!"

We turned round to see Charlie smiling**.**

"I've got another surprise**,**"

He turned on his heels and walked off towards the garage, we followed him in. Charlie said**,**

"Well I didn't want to go all out other wise you two would have stuck out like sore thumbs**.**"

There was two cars sat in the garage a was a black mini copper and a sliver smart car, I looked at Charlie and said

"Are you mocking her?"

"Very funny Bella**.**" Alice said.

I grinned, Charlie throw us the keys

"I was only joking; the smart car is a friends she's picking it up later the mini copper you can share for now**.**"

We nodded then Alice squealed**.**

"Ok were choosing rooms then we can get our furniture and that**.**"

Charlie chuckled and said

"Of-course**.**"

Me and Alice dashed out the garage and back up the stairs; I knew I wanted this room the minute I walked in; I could see exactly the way I wanted to design it; I have to admit Alice had style but I knew she would like my idea.

"I call this one**!**" me and Alice both said this at the same time.

Alice ran into my room and said

"To the Mall**!**"

I asked**,**

"Al do you even know where the mall is?"

**So that's a short chapter; but I wanted to see what people think first, so review and tell me.**

**x**


	2. The Mall

**Hey Guys I loved all the reviews they were great; keep the good work up, I just love the reviews.**

**I'll reply to them as so as I have chance but I'm sure you would rather me write a new chapter and get an update.**

**So I've got another Twilight fanfic it's called**

_When The Summer is Filled with snow_

**Check it and of course I'd love a review :)**

**Again thanks to my great Beta **_weatherwitch.X.x.X., _**she rocks****.**

**Last Time**

"_I call this one__!__" me and Alice both said this at the same time._

_Alice ran into my room and said _

"_To the Mall__!__"_

_I asked__,_

"_Al do you even know where the mall is?"_

**Chapter 2**

**The Mall**

Charlie said that one of his friends, Billy Black, had a son who would be able to take us; his name was Jacob. Me and Alice were waiting in the kitchen.

"Right girls I'm going to get some of the stuff that you ordered; the rest will arrive tomorrow, oh Jake's here."

"Okay Dad." me and Alice said in sync.

Alice and I ran to the front door. Charlie was just behind us. Alice pulled the door open to see a boy who was quiet tall with longish black hair.

"Hi Charlie!"

Alice whispered so neither Charlie or Jacob could hear

"A young boy voice,"

I nodded, it's like she read my mind.

"Jacob, these are my girls, Alice and Bella swan." gesturing a hand to each of us.

"Hey I'm Jacob!"

Alice in her chirpy voice

"Yeah we caught that, so to the mall!"

"You guys can call me Jake,"

I knowing this was annoying Alice we weren't getting to the mall any faster and she wanted to get to the mall, so I said

"Cool, you gonna show us the way to the mall?"

He nodded, Alice ran out to the garage; she was out in the mini cooper before Jake had even reached the car.

"She's eager!"

I giggled,

"She loves malls." I explained

I got in the car with Alice. Jake pulled out of the drive with Alice at his tail. She loved to annoy people when driving.

In a stern voice I said,

"Alice."

"Okay fine, I'll pull back a bit."

"Alice!"

"Fine."

We arrived at the mall within 20 minutes; that's Alice for you. As soon as she could see the mall she pulled out and over took Jake and raced into the car park.

We were just getting out the car.

"Bella, Alice!"

Jake came panting; he must have parked on the other side of the car park I didn't see any other car parking spaces around.

"Hey Jake,"

"Where did Alice go?"

I turned to see Alice already on her way into the mall. I pointed in the direction of Alice.

Jake started

"She-"

I finished

"She loves malls, one look at the map and she'll know her way around; so you can head home Jake we know our way home now."

He looked upset about this; I don't know why.

"Um, if your sure Bella."

"Yeah Jake, were fine now, thanks for showing us the way."

***

My feet hurt, we were in the one furniture shop, it was huge, I found everything I wanted, and we just needed to pay for it all.

"Hey! I'm Jasper would you like some help with your items?"

Alice just nodded; Jasper was tall, blond, and muscular, with a southern accent, I could tell Alice liked him.

I said,

"That would be great! But we have a lot of stuff,"

"Oh that no problem." he talked into his little radio thing

"Jasper."

"Hey Emmett, these lovely ladies need some help."

We turned to see a big but muscular, brown hair, with a grin from ear to ear guy behind us.

"Hey! I'm Emmett here to help."

Alice said,

"Thanks these boxes an-"

Jasper jumped in,

"I'll get those ones."

Me and Alice had a few boxes while Emmett and Jasper were just behind with the heavier stuff.

Emmett asked,

"So, you girls new to town?"

I answered,

"Yeah we just moved today, this is the stuff for our rooms."

Jasper said,

"Yeah, guessed that, so what school you going to?"

Alice squealed

"Forks High."

Emmett asked

"Cool! We're there too, what year?"

"juniors." I answered

Jasper said,

"So… do you guys are you..."

"Twins." Alice explained.

I could see the confusion in there faces.

"Non-identical."

"Oh...Sorry." Jasper apologised

Alice made a dismissive wave

"It's all right. It's not every day that you get twins in town."

Both Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

We had just arrived at the car I turned to Alice,

"Alice we can't get all this in our car!"

"Great, were gonna have to ask Jacob to come help."

Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well that's my Jeep, if you want we can load everything in there-" Jasper offered.

Emmett butted in,

"It will be like were deliverymen!"

I giggled.

"Why not Alice? It's better than calling Jacob."

She nodded.

The guys started loaded all our stuff into Jasper's car. They were finished quickly so I asked

"So when does your shift end?"

Emmett said

"We've got 2 hours."

Alice screamed

"Good, now me and Bella can go clothes shopping!"

I groaned I thought I'd got out of clothes shopping for one day.

We exchanged numbers, then we all headed back into the mall; Emmett and Jasper to finish their shift and Alice was dragging me into every flipping shop she could.

***

2 hours of shopping; as we only had two hours Alice was going round the shop like a pixie on speed pills or something I bet she had coffee this morning. Jasper and Emmett had rang us to say they had just finished there shift and we'll meet then in the car park.

Alice walked over to the car to put all our shopping bags in the boot.

"Like shopping Bella"

I turned on my heels to Emmett and Jasper

"Does my face look amused?"

Emmett's booming laughter filled the car park; I bet people on the other side of the car park down the street could here it.

Jasper asked

"So are we going to follow you girls then?"

"Well unless you know where we live"

The boys smirked, Jasper said

"Maybe we do; forks is a small town"

I gasped,

"Alice we have stalkers!"

Me and Alice giggled, jumped into our car, with the boy's right behind.

We zoomed home. Jasper had no trouble keeping up with us. We arrived at our house in 15 minutes; Alice will now say Jacob was holding us back.

"You know what Bella Jacob was really holding us back on the way!"

I just nodded. We jump out the car to unlock the front door. While Alice unlocked the front door and opened our bedroom doors ready to put our stuff in I went to the back of the Jeep where the guys where.

Jasper asked

"So your Chief Swan girls?"

"Yeah, so you knew two girls where coming to town?"

Emmett said,

"Yeah, Forks isn't very big, everyone usually knows everything, and it's hard to keep a secret."

I smirked,

"Jasper maybe Emmett's been trying to keep a secret from you."

"Maybe."

I let a giggle escape my lips; while Jasper couldn't hold back a chuckle. Emmett glared at us.

Alice said casually as she walked towards us;

"Emmett I wouldn't do that your face may get stuck like that."

Me and Jasper couldn't contain our laughter any more.

Alice grinned and took a bow.

"I know, I'm good but can we get this stuff in I want to at-least have my bed up to night."

Jasper said

"Yes Miss."

Alice beamed with joy; her eyes light up when he talked, I think someone has a crush. She said

"Hop to it soldiers."

Emmett and Jasper grabbed what they could; and marched to the house. Me And Alice grabbed the rest.

Jasper yelled,

"Who got the white double bed?"

"Me!" me and Alice shouted in sync.

Alice squealed,

"Bella! My style has finally rubbed off on you!"

**Ok so there's chapter 2 hope you like it. **

**Ok so we got 10 yup that's the best I've done for a first chapter 10 reviews. So lets see if we can beat that!**

**X**

**B/N Hi! Weatherwitch.X.x.X. Speaking! So that was a good chapter wasn't it? I personally cant wait for the next one...and the rest! Please review, it makes me happy too!**


	3. Alice Drooling

**Hey Guys we were so close :( 9 reviews for this chapter, c'mon guys you did better on the first chapter. But thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter is for you guys.**

_**So I've got another Twilight fanfic it's called**_

_When The Summer is Filled with snow_

_**Check it and of course I'd love a review :)**_

**A huge thanks goes out to my fabulous Beta **_weatherwitch.X.x.X., _**she rocks**

_**Last time:**_

_Alice beamed with joy; her eyes light up when he talked, I think someone has a crush. She said_

"_Hop__ to it __soldiers."_

_Emmett and Jasper grabbed what they could; and marched to the house. Me and Alice grabbed the rest._

_Jasper yelled__,_

"_W__ho got the white double bed?" _

"_Me__!__" me and Alice __shouted__ in sync._

_Alice squealed__,_

"_Bella__!__ My style has final__ly__ rubbed off on you__!__"_

**Chapter 3**

**Alice Drooling**

I just smiled while, Emmett and Jasper chuckled. Alice was so pleased that I got something that she liked.

Emmett said

"Wait this bed is a king size!"

Alice chipped

"Oh yeah I got the king size."

I smirked

"And yet you're the shorter one,"

Alice smacked my arm, that little pixie has some strength.

Jasper asked, while trying to hold back laughing.

"So Bella, which room is yours?"

"The door on your right."

Emmett asked

"And yours Alice?"

Alice squealed

"Left."

The boys went to the right rooms with our beds and we took what we had to our rooms.

I followed Jasper into my room to lay the boxes I was carrying down. Jasper turned to me

"Did you and Alice want us to help you set things up?"

"Oh no, we couldn't ask y-"

Emmett came running in with Alice at his side, asking like a little girl

"Oh please? I'll bring Rose, she'll love you both, and Alice she loves shopping too, plus you two little girls can't put up all this furniture by yourself you need some macho power!"

I giggled and said

"Alice where's this macho person?"

She pretended to look around and said

"Well I just don't know Bella! They must be hiding."

Jasper said

"Well Emmett that's a yes as were going to have to show them our muscles."

Emmett nodded and said

"Bella's bed first then Alice's."

I said

"Wait Who's Rose? And Emmett I think we'll finish today there is four of us after all."

"Rose is my girlfriend."

I turned to Alice and said

"I feel sorry for her Al, how does she put up with Emmett?"

Jasper burst out laughing, while Emmett said

"You're just jealous Bella that I'm not a single man for you."

I smirked,

"Yup, you caught me Emmett."

Alice took charge and said

"Right children stop there silly squabble and get to work!"

Jasper whined in a really deep voice

"But Mum!"

Alice gave me a really stern look I just burst out laughing. This set Emmett off too. After we calmed our self down from laughing.

Alice said

"Ok please can we start I would like to sleep on my new bed tonight."

The boys started opening the boxes and getting the piece together, me and Alice looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

Alice and I helped with a few little things, but Emmett and Jasper were making sure we didn't lift a finger, it was quiet funny, me and Alice started walking on our tip toes pretending to be all posh. It was really annoying the boys.

So we left the room and went to Alice's me and Alice knew how to put a bed up. We put Alice's bed up in record breaking time we decided to lay on our backs on the bed with our heads hanging over the edge.

We could hear the boys coming. When they walked in we grinned and said

"What took you so long?"

They looked at us like we were aliens or something, so I said

"God! just cause were girls doesn't mean we can't do anything other than shopping!"

Alice squealed

"But shopping rocks!"

Everyone laughed at Alice comment, Jasper said

"So shall we put the rest of the stuff together?"

I grinned and said

"If you boys will let us help."

They nodded. We started in Alice's room.

Now I know why she chose this room; three words 'Walk in Wardrobe' Alice had got pink curtains matching sheets everything was every pink, with white furniture. We had just finished Alice's room when Charlie walked in.

Charlie shouted

"Bella, Alice!"

"Coming Dad!"

Me and Alice ran down the stairs to see our father with a huge box.

"Here you go girls, school timetables, books, and uniforms."

"What?!"

Me and Alice screamed at the same time.

Charlie signed and said

"Look I know you girls haven't had to wear uniform before but it really isn't that bad."

We looked at him with disbelieve.

He gave us the box and asks

"Have you girls had any dinner?"

I answered

"No, we've been putting up our bedroom stuff."

"Well do you girls want some help?"

Alice beamed (Alice has a crush)

"No we have help."

Charlie asked

"Really who? Jake?"

"No, Emmett and Jasper,"

His facial expression resealed, he must know there parents and trust them, or the boys would have been out of the house with in seconds. He asked

"McCarty and Whitlock boys?"

We nodded, Charlie signed

"Well there okay I guess, I'm gonna order pizza, I'll get extra for the boys."

We grinned and went to the kitchen, we could see Charlie was happy that it was someone in town that he didn't mind that was helping us, we went to get drinks; Alice turned to me and asked

"Dad's must be really good friends with there parent he was even the slightest bit bothered when he found out it was them."

"I know that what I thought,"

We ran up stairs to my room, where Jasper and Emmett were working, I saw Alice mouth drop; they had both removed there shirts and you could see every muscle in their upper bodies, Alice was partially drooling, Jasper got up and turned to us. He smirked, I guess he noticed Alice's reaction too.

"Thanks for the drinks girls!"

I smirked,

"No problem, so everything going well?"

Emmett jumped up and grabbed one of the soda's we'd brought up took a big swig and said

"Finished!"

I looked around and he was right my room was done too. It was pretty much the same as Alice's but I had black and white furniture with blue curtains and sheets.

Alice squealed,

"Cool, Thanks for helping us, our Dads ordering pizza so you can stick around for some he said he would more because Emmett's here."

Jasper answered

"Sounds good."

***

Jasper and Emmett have just left; it's amazing how much you got to now people from just putting a bit of furniture and having pizza. Me and Alice were sat in her room with the box Charlie had given us; Alice was fuming at the idea of having a uniform.

"C'mon on Al, it can't be that bad..."

"Bella it's a uniform!"

"Well lets open the box and see if we'll be moving."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm, as if we would move with our new friend that Alice has taken to, coughJaspercough.

"Fine."

She yanked back the top of the box and pulled out the uniform.

**Ok short chapter but had to finish, hope you liked it. I know they don't have a uniform at forks but I wanted a change. So review guys please. **

**B/N yeah guys pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? You know you love this story... and us... lol.**


	4. Uniform

**Hey okay so I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've got my exam and I've had so much work to do. I know not a good excuse really. But I will try and write and get updates for you guys. I love all the reviews and they help me write so keep the good work up. **

**A big thanks to my amazing Beta **weatherwitch.X.x.X.

_Previously:_

_Jasper and Emmett have just left; it's amazing how much you got to now people from just putting a bit of furniture and having pizza. Me and Alice were sat in her room with the box Charlie had given us; Alice was fuming at the idea of having a uniform. _

"_C'mon on Al__,__ it can't be that bad__...__"_

"_Bella it's a uniform__!__"_

"_Well lets open the box and see if we'll be moving__.__" _

_My voice was dripping with sarcasm__,__ as if we would move with our new friend that Alice has taken to, coughJaspercough._

"_Fine"_

_She __yanked__ back the top of the box and pulled out the uniform._

**Chapter 4**

**Uniform**

Alice looked in the box, and then looked at me with a mischievous smile.

I asked

"What!?"

"Bella you were right it's not so bad."

I sighed,

"Okay so what's the uniform?"

Alice grinned,

"White shirt, Black skirt and Blue tie, there is a blazer but there is no way we're wearing them."

I smirked, Alice had already planned how we would be wearing our 'uniform' on Monday.

"So…"

I trailed off, Alice knew what I would be asking.

"Okay so I'm hemming these skirts they're just way to long, you're going to wear your black long cardigan and blue scarf and-"

"Alice I'm not wearing heels"

"Fine, err what about-"

"What about my Ugg boots and skin tights?"

"Bella my style is really rubbing off isn't it?" she said with a happy little grin.

I nodded

"Okay Bella well that's sorted I need to hem our skirts-"

I interrupted her

"Alice, how long are they?"

"To our knees"

"Don't you dare hem mine as high as yours."

"Fine."

"Thanks Al, okay it's getting late I'm going to bed, we have to finish up the house tomorrow before we start school on Monday."

Alice squealed,

"New School, new friends."

I joked,

"And new jerks!"

Alice looked at me with shock

"Bella."

I sighed,

"Alice you know its true."

"Yeah but I didn't say it."

"Yet."

"Okay, Bella go to bed already."

I giggled as I walked off and called behind me,

"Night Mom!"

***

The rest of Sunday me and Alice put the rest of our rooms together, I was really pleased with the way my room had turned out my bed was in the middle of the biggest wall and I had a window with the seat which was a black cushion so I got black and white sheets to match. Over my entire room match I just had a random yellow M&M pillow that I loved but that's another story.

I was making a new playlist on my laptop for my iPod when Alice burst in my room.

"Bella!"

"Al, I'm right here."

"Here's your uniform for tomorrow, what bag-"

"Al I'm using my black slouch bag with the blue pattern."

Alice pretended to cry,

"Bella I'm so proud of you, you picked out a better bag than I could have thought of, well for you anyway."

I sighed,

"Thanks... I think."

Alice stated,

"Right now we're painting our nails."

She ran out my room, she was back before I had even looked at my computer screen.

"Right Bella, yes you got the bag right but what colour am I going to paint your nails?"

If I knew Alice which I did, she loved a good old fashion French manicure on me.

"Err. French Manicure?"

"Bella, I feel like a proud mother!"

"Okay this is silly we going to paint our nails or what?"

Alice screamed,

"Of course!"

***

I have to admit Alice can paint nails; my nails looked like I'd go to a profession to get them done. Alice also had a French Manicure which she did herself.

"Oh I'll be right back."

Alice skipped out of my room, so I put my T.V on, I put one of my DVD's in; it was one of my F.R.I.E.N.D.S DVDs. I went back to my bed and laid down, making sure my nails didn't touch anything. I didn't want all Alice hard work go to waste.

Alice shouted,

"Found them!"

She walked into my room with a piece of paper.

"Found what?" I asked.

"Our schedules were in the box too."

"Give me mine."

"Manners."

"Please?"

She handed me my schedule,

"So have we got any classes together?" I asked whilst studying the piece of paper in my hand.

"Yup, English and Gym."

I grinned Gym with Alice was going to be so much fun.

***

I woke to Alice's music blaring. I groaned and rolled over to see what the time was. I bolted up right and screamed

"Alice! It's only 6am! We have neighbours you know!"

I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep so I got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

I walked out the bathroom to see a very chirpy Alice still in her pyjamas.

"Hey Bella about time you were up I've laid your uniform out on your bed, Dad was called in to work at 5 some robbery or something."

She shrugged her shoulders and wandered down stairs.

I signed and went to my room; I was really worried I can't believe I let Alice shorten my skirt was I mad? Yes! Stupid question!

I was fully dressed (the skirt really wasn't that bad plus Alice had given me some black boy shorts to go under it. I had done my own hair. I had pulled in back into a high ponytail; I had a fringe so I left the bangs of my hair either side down. Just as I was about to get up Alice bust in my room again.

"No. No. No!"

I sighed, it was my hair.

Alice used her straighteners, that's all I can say. She did leave it in a ponytail she just pulled more hair down so you could really see the layers to it as it feathered around my face.

"Okay Alice can we go now?" I whined.

She nodded.

I smirked,

"I'm driving."

She glared at me.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"Because you drove to the mall." I said smugly.

She sighed,

"Fine."

While Alice locked up the house I went and got into the car; I threw my bag onto the bag seat and drove to the end of the drive. Alice was sitting next to me in no time.

Jacob had shown us the road that would take us straight to the school.

Me and Alice just chattered about what we thought today was going to be like. We were going to be junior started mid term. And we were twins I had a feeling we were going to be the news of the school.

I pulled into the car park, there weren't any space's

Alice screeched,

"Bella there!"

I pulled the gear shrift down and swerved into the parking place beating the silver Volvo that was about to go into it.

Alice giggled,

"Bella that wasn't every nice!"

"Alice. Life's short so why not break the rules; besides, at least when I park like that I don't hit the other car."

Alice grinned and shrugged her shoulders; we jumped out the car to find the silver Volvo parked right behind me. What the hell?! I wouldn't be able to get out until they moved.

**Hey well hope you guys like it and of course we know who's the silver Volvo is, but will he be annoyed with the person who stole his parking spot. Anyway please review I love them. Any questions just ask. **

**B/N hi guys! Yeah so I think this is getting veeeeeery interesting....*stroked chin* i vonder vat vill happen?...lol**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	5. New Friends

**Hey guy's thanks for all your reviews and support. This story just writes itself. But then the begins of stories always do. OK so on with the story. Oh remember reviews help me write hint, hint.**

_**So I've got another Twilight fanfic it's called**_

_When The Summer is Filled with snow_

_**Check it and of course I'd love a review :)**_

**Before I go I have to say thanks to my amazing Beta, who always makes these chapters rock. Thanks to **_weatherwitch.X.x.X.,_

_Let's see what happened last time_

_Alice screeched,_

"_Bella there!"_

_I pulled the gear shrift down and swerved into the parking place beating the silver Volvo that was about to go into it. _

_Alice giggled,_

"_Bella that wasn't every nice!"_

"_Alice. Life's short so why not break the rules; besides, at least when I park like that I don't hit the other car."_

_Alice grinned and shrugged her shoulders; we jumped out the car to find the silver Volvo parked right behind me. What the hell?! I wouldn't be able to get out until they moved._

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends**

I yelled,

"Alice can you believe this?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and said

"It's okay Bella, if this car is still there when we get out of school we'll just sit on the roof."

I smiled,

"Alice, we can have a chat about our first day and on a silver Volvo!"

She grinned,

"C'mon Bella we have to get to our first lesson, remember you have to get that sheet signed at every lesson."

I sighed, if anyone would forget it would be Alice not me. I smiled and asked,

"So Alice what have we got first?"

The smile on her face grew, and then she sang

"English."

A voice shouted

"Bella! Alice!"

We were half way across the parking lot. And Emmett's big arms hugged me and Alice at the same time.

I choked out,

"Emmett. Can't. Breath."

He grinned and in posh accent said,

"Sorry Ladies,"

Emmett was joined by a beautiful girl; she had bleach blonde hair and curves that any women would die for.

Alice perked up and asked,

"So Emmett going to introduces us?"

He said,

"Of-course this a my beautiful girlfriend Rosalie"

Me and Alice said in sync,

"Awww."

I grinned,

"I'm Bella and this is my sister Alice."

Rosalie said

"Hey, I could see from a mile away, that's a Gucci bag right?"

Alice grinned,

"Yup, I love to shop."

Rosalie's eyes grew wide and said,

"You guys can call me Rose, what have you got first?"

Me and Alice chorused,

"English."

Rose asked,

"So you're..."

Alice finished,

"Twins."

Emmett said,

"Well I'll leave you girls to talk about me while I'll catch up with the guys, see ya at lunch."

I smirked and said,

"Emmett you wish."

He smirked kissed Rose on the check and ran off.

"Awww." Alice and I cooed.

Rose sighed,

"What can I say? He really is my cuddle teddy bear."

Me and Alice had to giggle at that.

Alice asked,

"So how long have you and Emmett been together?"

Rose bit her lip,

"Actually only a few months, but I know there is just something there."

I asked,

"How?"

She smiled,

"I don't know, I just know that I love him."

Alice squealed,

"Cool! so have you got English?"

Rose grinned,

"Yeah, c'mon it's this way."

Me and Alice followed Rose towards one of the big buildings, as we were walking we got loads of stares and whispering. I hated being new, and like I said half the girls had there skirt so high it just looked stupid. I whispered to Alice

"Al, they're staring and whispering."

"Bella, there just curious, we're new."

I sighed she was right.

We followed Rose to the back of the class, and sat down Alice sat in the middle, another girl sat the other side of Rose. She was probably just a bit shorter than me but taller than Alice. She had magnolia hair colour; it was so nice why my hair couldn't be more unique like hers instead of boring brown.

Rose said

"Alice, Bella, this is Alexander." **(or Alexandra? That's the girl version)**

"Alex, Bella and Alice are chief swan's daughters."

"Hey well as you know I'm Alex, I hate being called Alexander and Rose like to drags me shopping."

I grinned,

"Me too, I hate being called Isabella and Alice drags me shopping!"

Alice and Rose both whined,

"Hey!"

The English teacher walked in and shouted

"Settle students! Right we have two new people today,"

He looked on a piece of paper,

"Err... Alice-Mary and Isabella Swan?"

Me and Alice just raised our hands. I knew Alice would have been annoyed he called her Alice-Mary.

"Ah, good to see you girls settled, they moved here from phoenix, class make them feel welcome."

I put my head down, I hated being the centre of attention, Then Alice shouted,

"Hey! By the way I like to be called just Alice and Isabella likes to be called just Bella."

The teacher just nodded and went back to writing on the board.

Me, Alice, Alex and Rose got on great. Rose and Alice got on amazingly, they talked about clothes and that, and me and Alex got on great too we did like shopping just not as much as Rose and Alice.

After English me and Rose had Maths together, while Alice and Alex had social studies.

Me and Rose talked in English. Apparently she had a brother in our year; I asked if they were twins but she said no and she didn't want to talk about it. So I knew she would tell us when the time was right or if she did even want to tell us.

Me, Rose, Alice and Alex where stood at Rose's locker. We were waiting for the bell to go. Alex had told me on the way to biology as Rose, Alice and Alex had history together.

Alice said,

"You know, I think you're more Bella's twin than me Alex, I felt like I was talking to Bella the whole time I was with you!"

Alex smiled,

"I know Alice, I felt like I was talking to Rose, but the black hair was the big give away."

The Bell went; we said we will meet up for lunch. I wasn't looking forward to this lesson on my own.

I hurriedly walked down the hall, I turned the corner and walked straight into something hard, I thought I had walked into a wall.

Until someone said,

"Trying to feel me up on your first day?" he joked,

I looked up to be met with green eyes. I giggled,

"If this was a dream then I would be, but I'm sorry, it's not."

I walked around the guy and just as I thought the classroom was next to him. I walked straight in and straight up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm new."

"You must be Isabella."

"Bella, please."

He nodded,

"Here, there is a spare seat at the back over there Bella."

I walked straight over sat down and looked at my books.

I heard the screech of the chair next to me and someone sit down.

"Hi, I think we got off to the wrong foot, I'm Edward Cullen." he grinned.

I turned to face him and said,

"Or the right foot, shouldn't think so much of yourself." I joked

The teacher yelled,

"Cullen, Swan pay attention!"

I blushed and turned back to my page, I started drawing a pattern in my note book. When Edward pushed a piece of paper in front of me, I unfolded it.

_**I don't love myself as you so think.**_

I wrote,

_I don't need to think I know._

I smirked at him; he could tell I was joking.

_**So do I even get to know your name?**_

I wrote back,

_Surely you know, I'm new to school._

_**Yes I know you're new, but I'm not a gossip girl.**_

I smirked and looked up at him. I wrote back,

_Well I don't know do I, you could have fooled me, _

_**Are you suggesting I'm a girl?**_

_Maybe..._

The bell went after I had past the note to Edward, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked out I could sense someone walking behind me.

They grabbed my shoulder,

"Hey."

"I'm sorry Edward but I've got a lesson to get too."

He grinned and said,

"I'll talk to you later."

I smirked,

"We'll see."

I walked off to history. When I walked into history Jasper called me, and waved me over.

"Bella!"

I sat down next to Jasper,

"Hey Bella, how's your first day going?"

I signed,

"Not bad."

Someone came in and shouted,

"Yo Jasper and who's this?"

He said discretely to me, he was gorges just like Edward but he had brown eyes his hair was like Jaspers but Dark brown.

I smiled,

"I'm Bella."

"Cool I'm Dave, Jasper's cousin."

Jasper chuckled then asked,

"Yeah his snoring is so loud, so what's happened with you Bella?"

Dave playful punch Jasper,

"I don't snore!"

I giggled and said,

"Aw cousin love!"

I turned to Jasper, he was glaring at me; I shrugged it off and said

"Some twit's parked right behind me so I can't get out until they move."

Dave said,

"Hey wait I heard some girl talking to Alex about sitting on a car or something in social studies."

I grinned,

"Yeah some prick parked right behind me, so me and my sister will sit on the roof of their car if it's still there when we get out of school."

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, of course review and tell what you think. Even if it's bad I want to know so I can improve it.**

**B/N ha I liked this chapter lol, I can't wait for the next one, lol**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	6. Baseball

**Seriously this story writes itself, or I'm just having fun writing it, lol anyways hope you like this chapter as much as the last one of-course review and tell me. **

_**So I've got another Twilight fanfic it's called**_

_When The Summer is Filled with snow_

_**Check it and of course I'd love a review :)**_

**Again I can't thank my amazing Beta enough, **_weatherwitch.X.x.X., _

_Last time_

"_Cool I'm Dave Jasper's cousin."_

_Jasper chuckled then asked,_

"_Yeah his snoring is so loud, so what's happened with you Bella?"_

_Dave playful punch Jasper,_

"_I don't snore!" _

_I giggled and said, _

"_Aw cousin love."_

_I turned to Jasper he was glaring at me; I shrugged it ff and said_

"_Some twit's parked right behind me so I can't get out until they move"_

_Dave said _

"_Hey wait I heard some girl talking to Alex about sitting on a car or something in social studies"_

_I grinned_

"_Yeah some prick parked right behind me, so me and my sister will sit on the roof of there car if it's still there when we get out of school" _

**Chapter 6**

**Baseball**

Dave and Jasper chuckled, Dave said,

"I've got to see this after school."

Jasper nodded,

"I know."

The teacher shouted,

"Jasper!"

Jasper grinned and said,

"Yes Sir what is your question?"

"There isn't a question and you would have known if you were paying attention!"

***

History was funny. The teacher, I didn't catch his name, kept asking Jasper questions. And Jasper always seemed to know the answer. Me, Jasper and Dave were headed over to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys."

Alex, Rose and Alice we're just behind us.

I smiled,

"Hey guys,"

Rose smiled,

"It's sunny, so grab some food, we're going to sit on the field."

We all grabbed something to eat and drink; and headed to the field; we sat in an empty spot, just in front of the boy's soccer game. We we're laying on our backs, me and Alice in the middle with Rose on Alice right and Alex on my left.

Alex asked,

"So how was Bio Bella?"

I sighed,

"Fine."

Rose piped up,

"Hey my brother had Bio, Edward Cullen."

"That's your brother?!"

Rose sighed,

"Was he being a bit of a twit?"

"Err, no it was quiet funny actually."

Alice giggled,

"Oh I bet you we're having fun Bella."

I rolled my eyes,

"of course I was Al."

We sat up, just as the ball slowly rolled to Alex's feet. She jumped up grabbed the ball and booted it. My mouth dropped, I must have looked like a goldfish. I asked,

"Alex how did-"

She knew what I was going to ask,

"I had to go to soccer camp three years running."

Rose then asked,

"So you guys play any sports?"

Me and Alice smiled. Alice said,

"Yeah me and Bella love sports; we're not very good but its fun, our favourite at the moment is baseball."

I smiled, Alice is such a little liar, she's great at Baseball, me on the other hand... not so good.

Alex said,

"Hey we all have gym this afternoon and we're playing baseball! What are the chances?"

Alice squealed,

"Yay!"

Alex changed the subject completely and asked,

"So Bella, you've met all 4 of the guys that me and Rose hang out with, who do you thinks hottest? Dave, Emmett, Edward or Jasper?"

I blushed and put my head down.

Alice squealed,

"Point them out!"

Alex said,

"Well you know who Emmett and Jasper are right?"

She nodded,

"Well Edward is the one with his shirt off and has bronze hair, that one over there."

Alice scanned the boys playing soccer and as Alex had said Edward was there, shirt off, showing off his perfectly toned abs.

Alice smirked,

"Okay, so which ones Dave?"

Rose pointed out Dave and said,

"But Alex likes Dave don't you?"

Alex huffed,

"Shut it Rose."

Rose giggled,

"I just think it's ironic that he liked you when we were younger and you said you weren't interested, but know look."

Alex glared,

"Rose, it's not funny, he only see me as a friend because of that!"

It's like the boys knew we were talking about them because they made there way over to us.

Emmett, with a goofy grin on his face said,

"Hey babes, did you see? I scored a goal!"

Rose grinned,

"Yup."

Emmett threw himself down next to Rose and went to put his arm round her, but she moved out the way and said,

"Emmett, your sweaty."

he pouted,

"Fine."

Edward, Dave and Jasper sat down in front of us.

Rose smirked and said,

"Girls, they're in the way of the hot guys with there t-shirts off!"

Alice grinned,

"I know Rose."

Emmett said,

"Babe, I'm right here now."

Everyone just laughed,

Dave grinned,

"Look, I know you girls were all watching us."

Alex smirked,

"You wish."

I looked over at Edward who was starring at me; he looked away straight away; pretended to listen to what Alex had just said.

The bell went after that we all headed to the changing rooms for gym. Thank god we have gym with the guys the girls probably won't play at all and it should be more of a game with the guys. We were getting changed when Alex said

"So Bella, looks like Edward likes you, he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Rose smiled,

"Yeah, seems like he's good with the ladies, but he so isn't."

The Gym teacher started banging on the changing room doors,

"C'mon Ladies, some time today."

We changed quickly; Alice and Rose had tank tops and shorts on. And me and Alex also had tank tops but we had three-quarter sweatpants.

We ran out the changing room with the rest of the girls, to join the rest of the group waiting.

Coach clapped his hands together and said,

"Okay, Baseball, right, we have two new students, Alice and Isabella, come to the front please."

Great, just make me the centre of attention why don't you?

"Right you guys can be on the same team"

Coach divided up the rest of the class into two teams; thank god Alex and Rose were on our team.

Just as the coach had finished dividing up the team there was an odd number the other team where down by one person. Edward ran out the changing rooms.

Coach shouted,

"Cullen, you can stay after to pack everything away, that team." he pointed to the other team.

My team was bating first, Alex was up.

Rose turned to us and said,

"So have you guys got any cheers?"

I rolled my eyes I hated what Alice always cheered when I was bating.

Alice grinned,

"Yup, wait till Bella's up."

Edward was bowler.

Alex smirked,

"C'mon Cullen give me the best you got."

Edward bowled the fastest bowl I'd ever see, but Alex still hit it, she got to second Base.

Alice pushed me,

"Go on Bella, you're next."

I walked up to the plate.

Edward smiled,

"We meet again."

I grinned,

"Not for long."

Edward smirked,

"I'll bowl it slow for you yeah."

I smiled, idiot. In a sweet voice I said ,

"Will you? Because I'm not very good."

He smiled then Alice cheered,

"Bella is her name  
and Baseball is her game.  
She's got home run on her mind,  
and, WHOO, she lookin' fine!"

I blushed did Alice always have to do that?

Edward grinned a crocked grin and said

"Bella."

Edward then bowled the ball really slowly.

I smiled and smacked the ball.

My whole teamed shouted,

"WHOOOOOOO! RUN BELLA!!!"

Edward's smiled dropped.

**Hey so didn't expect that from Bella, lol. So this Bella isn't really like the Bella from Twilight other than the blush but who cares. Lol**

**Anyway reviews tell me what you think. **

**B/N woooo! I like sporty Bella! Lol, way Edward! Lol**

**review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!**


	7. The Car

**Hey I love writing this story and all the reviews are great thanks guys. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it. **

_**So I've got another Twilight fanfic it's called**_

_When The Summer is Filled with snow_

_**Check it and of course I'd love a review :)**_

**Ok again a big thank you to my amazing beta **_weatherwitch.X.x.X.,_

_Last time:_

_Edward smirked_

"_I'll bowl it slow for you yeah"_

_I smiled, idiot _

"_Will you, because I'm not very good" _

_He smiled then Alice cheered_

"_Bella is her name  
and Baseball is her game.  
She's got home run on her mind  
and, WHOO, she lookin' fine!"_

_I blushed did Alice always have to do that._

_Edward grinned his crocked grin and said_

"_Bella" _

_Edward then bowled the ball really slowly._

_I smiled and smacked the ball. _

_My whole teamed shouted_

"_WHOOOOOOO! RUN BELLA"_

_Edward's smile dropped._

**Chapter 7**

**The Car**

I giggled at Edward's reaction oh yeah, he wasn't expecting that. He would be such a funny friend. I ran all four bases.

Coach called,

"Home Run!"

I turned and smiled right at Edward and said,

"Thanks for the easy bowl!"

Alice was walking up to the plate;

Rose shouted,

"Hey pitcher,

What you gonna do?

Alice is coming for you!"

Alice was at the plate, I was really getting into this game so I yelled

"Once she hits that ball, it'll never be the same!  
You better check the score, 'cause we're gonna win the game!"

Alex turned to me,

"Bella that was a good one!"

I smiled,

"Thanks."

It was time to change over.

Alice asked,

"Can I bowl?"

Rose said,

"Sure, we haven't got a good bowler on this team anyways."

One of the guys piped up and whined,

"Hey, I can bowl."

Rose rolled her eyes and handed Alice the ball. I was on second base Alex was backing me up and Rose was on third, I didn't know the names of the other member's on our team.

Jasper came up to the plate.

He smiled at Alice. She better not give him an easy ball just because she likes him.

Alice bowled a curve ball, but Jasper still hit it, he got to first base. Up next was Edward,

Alex cheered,

"Hubba, hubba, hubba,  
Ding-a-ling-a-ling,  
Your pitcher's got an arm like a washing machine.  
Hubba, hubba, hubba,  
Ding-a-ling-a-ling,  
Our pitcher's got an arm like a pitching machine!"

Edward glared at Alex. Alice bowled the ball she put a spin on it. Edward still hit it and got to second the base I was on.

Edward whispered,

"So it's Bella."

I turned to face him,

I joked,

"Yes well done, it's taken you all day to learn my name."

He grinned,

"I learnt it didn't I?"

Alice shouted,

"Bella!"

I spun round caught the ball, Edward hadn't even notice Alice had bowled and Emmett was at the same base.

Coach yelled,

"Edward out!"

I smirked,

"Edward you should pay more attention."

Emmett commented,

"Yeah, you really need to."

He turned and grinned at me,

"Can't when those legs our on the field."

***

We had finished the game, and our team won. We we're getting changed ready to go home.

Rose smirked and said,

"Not very good my ass Alice."

Alice grinned,

"Well, compared to professionals."

I rolled my eyes.

We walked out the changing room with Alex and Rose.

I asked,

"So Alex, Rose, how did you get here?"

Rose answered,

"Emmett."

Alex said,

"I got a lift down with Jasper and Dave."

We had just gotten to the car park.

Emmett came bombarding up and swiped Rose up and ran off,

Emmett and Rose both yelled,

"See tomorrow guys!"

I asked,

"Alex are they all ways like that?"

She sighed,

"Yup."

Jasper and Dave appeared beside us.

Dave said,

"Hey girls; great games, even though we lost."

I smirked,

"Girls rule,"

Alice continued,

"Boys drool."

Jasper said,

"No I think it's because Edward was too distracted like most our players."

Alex smiled,

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Jasper grinned,

"Good, C'mon then me and Dave have to get home, see you tomorrow Bella, Alice."

We smiled and waved them off. We walked to where I car was and just as I thought that stupid silver Volvo was still parked there.

I sighed,

"Alice."

She smiled,

"Don't worry; c'mon, let's climb up."

We both climbed up onto the roof of the car. We sat cross legged facing each other.

Alice asked,

"So Bella how was your first day?"

I smiled,

"Surprisingly, great Alice yours?"

She grinned,

"Great, so back to earlier, which guy do you think is the hottest?",

"You first." I countered.

Even know I already knew the answer, I had to ask.

She started,

"Well Dave has one hell of a body I'll give him that, actually they all do but I have to say I think I-"

I smirked,

"Alice has a crush on Jasper."

She shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Can't deny the truth can I?"

I rolled my eyes, Alice said,

"So you?"

I blushed and looked down,

Alice let a squeal escape her lips.

"You like Edward don't you?"

I bit my lip looked up and said,

"No, I just want to get to know him better I'm not sure if he's joking or if he really is full of himself."

Alice said,

"I dunno Bella I think likes you, maybe he thinks it impresses you."

I said,

"Alice, that's stupid."

She smiled,

"Yeah, but boys are stupid."

I shook my head. We looked around the car park, it was practically empty.

I asked,

"Alice should I just drive over that curb thing?"

She screamed,

"No Bella! You might scratch the car!"

I sighed,

"But Alice, we might be here forever, look the car park's like empty!"

Alice looked around again,

"Edward didn't come out with the guys did he?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Alice it's not like I'm stalking him, how would I know?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders,

"Never Know."

I shook my head,

"Alice we've only been here a day."

She smirked,

"Okay, whatever, I've got to go to the loo, coming?"

I nodded we slide down the car and headed back towards the school.

I asked Alice,

"Hey wait what if the person you owns the car comes and goes?"

"Well I think they must be staying after school for a while, so it will probably still be there when we come back."

I sighed,

"Alice you better be right."

We heading back out the school building, I turned to Alice I was giving her the best glare I could and said,

"Yeah Alice the car will still be there."

"Bella I'm sorry; we'll just park behind them tomorrow."

I grinned that was better.

**Hope you like it. Lol **

**Damn the car was gone when they came back, but there gonna park behind the car tomorrow :p**

**Of course review and tell me hint hint. =D**

**B/N hahaha lol I thought that was really good, awws too bad the car was gone :( please review?!**


	8. Football

**Hey guys love all the reviews keep then coming, so when I say football in here its rugby, just as it is set in America. And if its not the exactly way to play well I don't care lol.**

**Hope you like the chapter well review and tell me. Tell what you wanna happen it might even happen =D**

_Previous:_

_We heading back out the school building, I turned to Alice I was giving her the best glare I could and said_

"_Yeah Alice the car will still be there"_

"_Bella I'm sorry; we'll just park behind them tomorrow" _

_I grinned that was better._

**Chapter 8**

**Football **

**Bella's POV**

I was sat at my desk doing one of the assignments t we were set in English; I wanted to get ahead in my work. That's when Alice wandered in she sang,

"Bella!"

I turned knowing she wanted something,

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the mall with Rose wanna come?"

I smirked,

"Do I have a choice?"

Alice smirked, this worried me.

"Well that's good because Alex doesn't want to go either, Rose was at Alex's when she decided she wanted to go so she called me and Alex said she didn't want to go so Alex is coming here."

I dramatically sighed

"Thank god!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me; she turned around and skipped off. I just shook my head, trust Alice to be back at the mall on the first day.

The door bell went, so I went to get it with Alice. It was Rose and Alex just like we had suspected, Rose was wearing a mini skirt black leggings red pumps with a red top with a black bow under the bust, Alex was dressed similar to me wearing skinning jeans and a long black top with a silver design and sliver pumps.

Rose smiled,

"C'mon then Alice were going in my new Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG."

Alice squealed,

"Yeah! See ya later Bella and Alex!"

They were out the door and in the car before you could even bat an eye lid.

Alex said,

"Thank god Rose has Alice or that would have been me."

I laughed,

"I know, c'mon we'll sit in the garden."

Me and Alex were laying on our fronts in the garden. We had been talking for ages about random stuff what boy would call 'girl chat' we began a game of 'would you rather'...

"Okay Bella, would you rather see Jasper or Emmett naked?"

"Alex!"

She smirked,

"What? I've got to answer the question too."

"Err… Jasper, you? "

"Jasper."

I asked,

"Why?"

Alex smirked,

"I know why your thinking it too, Emmett of course is muscular and well Rose talks, and you just don't know what Jaspers hiding."

I shook my head.

"Okay Alex, would you rather go to school in your underwear for a week or go shopping with Rose and Alice whenever they wanted for a month?"

Alex smirked,

"That's not even hard Bella."

"I'm hoping you chose the underwear one Alex."

Both mine and Alex's head snapped up to see all the guys Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Dave heads over the fence.

I turned to Alex,

"Perv's."

Alex grinned,

"I know what guys listen in on girls conversations?"

Edward smirked,

"Guys that wanna know what girls really want."

Jasper added,

"So we can give them want they want."

Me and Alex both shook our heads.

Emmett asked,

"Well, can they come over Eddie boy?"

Edwards narrowed his eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah they can but I'll send you home if-"

Edward was cut off because he disappeared, I have a feeling Emmett pushed him.

I smiled,

"You know Emmett, that wasn't very nice."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders,

"It was very nice, he was going to send me home."

Alex jumped up,

"C'mon Bella!"

I jumped up with Alex,

"Bella I'll give you a boost."

I sighed

"We're jumping the fence when we could just go the front way?"

Alex nodded; she interlocked her fingers and went and stood next to the fence.

"C'mon Bella!"

I sighed,

I put my foot on her hands and pulled myself up, I went a little too quickly and fell straight over into Edward, and I was practically laying on him.

I smiled,

"Hi Eddie!"

He smirked,

"You like bumping into me like this don't you Bella?"

I stuck out my tongue and jumped up, and straightened my top out.

Dave shouted,

"You jumping then Alex?"

She hoisted herself up and sat on the fence, she grinned,

"Yeah."

Dave grabbed her by the waist and lifted off the fence and put her down.

Jasper said

"Okay what shall we do?"

Emmett beamed,

"Well I quite like the game the girls were playing."

Alex smirked,

"I bet you did Emmett, but what were you guys doing?"

Dave grinned,

"Well we came out to play football but then we heard Bella say 'would you rather go to school in your underwear for a week or go shopping with Rose and Alice whenever they wanted for a month' and then we had to see what your answer would be Alex."

She stuck her tongue out at him and said,

"Just because you'd love it."

Dave mumbled something and I'm sure it was something along the line of 'yeah but not with all the other guys staring'.

Emmett said,

"Well why don't you girls play football with us? It would be 3 aside then."

I turned to Alex,

"Why not?"

Jasper said,

"Okay teams."

Emmett boomed,

"Lets pick teams, me and Dave are captains. I'm picking first!"

Dave shrugged his shoulders,

"I'll still win."

Emmett smirked,

"Alex."

Alex jumped up and shouted,

"Way! I was picked first!"

Dave said,

"Bella."

I smiled,

"Alex do you think the guys are just trying to be nice?"

Emmett booming laugh started,

"No Jasper and Eddie aren't very good plus I wanted to see their faces."

Dave smirked,

"Emmett just pick."

Emmett grinned,

"Hope it feels bad being picked last Jasper 'cause I choose Eddie."

Jasper deafened himself,

"That was one time Emmett!"

So the teams were

Dave Emmett

Bella Alex

Jasper Edward

Dave said,

"Okay we'll play simple rules, two hand touch."

Jasper put two jumpers out for each team's goal at either end of the garden.

Dave continued,

"Okay so the ball has to be held as you run through the goal."

I said,

"Err…I so I don't actually know how to play football."

Dave said,

"Don't worry Bella it's not hard."

I looked at him sceptical, Emmett shouted,

"Team huddle!"

Emmett, Alex and Edward walked a little away from us and started whispering.

Dave grinned,

"Okay Bella, you'll be our secret weapon."

I nodded,

Dave continued,

"Now you know in like all the movies one player is crouching and the other is behind them."

I nodded; Dave was quite good at explaining this to me.

"So you're going pass the ball to me, and I know for a fact, Jasper that Edward and Alex will cover you while Emmett will cover me so I'm gonna fake to you-"

Jasper finished,

"And pass to Bella."

I asked,

"But I'm passing it to Dave so how-"

He smirked,

"Bella after you've passed the ball to me run long and I mean run all the way to the goal then just catch."

I bit my lip,

"I'll try."

Jasper said,

"Bella don't worry neither of them will tackle you."

We got in position Dave behind me, Jasper was on my right. Edward was in front of you me with Alex in front of Jasper, and Emmett on the side.

Edward smirked,

"Hey Bella, shame I'm not tackling you, you're quite used to it."

I stuck my tongue out,

"Shut up."

He smiled. Dave shouted,

"Hike!"

I did just as Dave told me too; pass the ball between my legs when he said that. Then I ran.

Just like Dave said Alex and Edward were blocking Jasper, and Emmett was heading right for him. He throws it straight to me and in some miracle I caught the ball and ran through the goal.

I turned around I knew there was a huge grin across my face, but I just scored a point or a touch down whatever you wanna call it.

I ran back,

"I caught it!"

Jasper and Dave grinned, Emmett moaned,

"Huddle up."

Dave said,

"Okay Bella that was really good, now I know Emmett will send someone to cover you this time."

Jasper smirked,

"Well let's use that Dave, if you throw the ball to Edward, Bella you tackle him, he'll go down easy."

I asked,

"Have you see Edward, he's not a lanky, well he's tall but I bumped into him before he's like a rock."

Dave smirked,

"You should check me out."

I smacked Dave's arm,

"Yeah whatever."

He grinned,

"Yeah but he'll not expect it, just throw yourself on him."

I frowned,

Dave smiled,

"Bella, we'll get another point."

I grinned.

Again we got into position, Jasper was going to block Alex, and Dave had Emmett. Dave through the ball to Edward and like he said, I ran and tackled Edward.

Edward's face was shocked, I said,

"Hey Eddie."

I grabbed the ball from his hands.

**Oh wouldn't you love to play football with the guys lol. Hope you like the chapter. So what should happen next :)**

**B/N oh yeah! Lol omg that was funny lol...or at least o thought so... **


	9. Marker Pen

**]Hey so I love writing this story, and I've got some ideas but I have no idea where it's going lol. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it review and tell me :)**

_Last time:_

_Again we got into position, Jasper was going to block Alex, and Dave had Emmett. Dave through the ball to Edward and like he said, I ran an tackled Edward._

_Edward face was shocked, I said_

"_Hey Eddie" _

_I grabbed the ball from his hands. _

**Chapter 9**

**Marker Pen**

Edward grabbed my hips,

"Bella it's not nice to tackle people."

I smirked,

"Eddie its football."

He grinned, before he could say anything I jumped up and ran over to the others.

Dave and Jasper were giving each other a high five as I ran over to them, but Alex and Emmett were scowling; Alex shouted

"Seriously Eddie! tackled by little Bella?!"

Edward scowled,

"If someone calls me Ed-"

Someone's phone started going off

It was Fame, I burst out laughing. But Jasper and Dave had serious looks on there faces.

Jasper asked,

"Dave what did you do?"

"Me? What did you do?!"

I was confused,

"Wait what?"

Alex shock her head and walked over to me

"You know Dave Jasper's cousin right?"

I nodded,

"Well Dave live with Jasper's family; he more like a brother but anyway that's another story; that's the personal ring tone for Jasper's Dad's work mobile which mean they have done something wrong or forgotten something."

Jasper pulled out his phone and hell it to his ear with Dave on the right of him; so they both could hear. Emmett came over,

"Hey Alex looks like Jasper and Dave will be heading home."

Alex smirked,

"Were they your ride home?"

He nodded,

"Yup."

Edward grinned,

"So this football game is over?"

I smirked,

"Just because you're losing Eddie."

He shrugged his shoulders

"And?"

A Smooth voice called out

"Edward, oh we have guests..."

I turned around to see a beautiful man stood next to a woman who was small but not as small as Alice, about my height. They must be Edward's parents.

"Hey Dad, Mum."

They walked to us, well Dave and Jasper were stood aside, the man chuckled,

"Jasper and Dave had another phone call?"

Edward nodded,

"Yeah."

The women said,

"Edward don't be rude who's your friend?"

Edward blushed, why did he blush?

"Oh this is Bella she Chief Swan's daughter, Bella these are my Parents Carlisle and Esme."

I smiled,

"It's nice to meet you."

Carlisle grinned,

"It's our pleasure Bella but I do recall Charlie saying he had 2 daughters."

I smiled,

"Yeah Alice, she's gone shopping with Rose."

Esme smiled,

"Alex, I guess Rose found a new shopping buddy."

Alex grinned wide,

"Yeah thank god, Mr and Mrs Cullen, Alice love's shopping I think even more than Rose."

They laughed at Alex reaction they must have know Alex wasn't that into shopping.

Esme said,

"Alex we've told you to call us Carlisle and Esme that will go for you too Bella."

Carlisle said,

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella, Edward I came out to tell you that I'm taking your beautiful mother out to dinner to night."

Edward smiled,

"Sure Dad, have a great time."

Esme smiled she joked,

"Edward do your homework, don't stay up late and same goes for Rose."

Everyone laughed at this, Edward must actually behave when his parents go out.

Carlisle and Esme walked back toward the house, just as they disappeared into the house.

Jasper cursed

"You know Dave this is your fault!"

Dave growled,

"No Jasper it was your Xbox!"

Jasper snapped back,

"And you iPod blaring!"

"So fill us in guys!" Alex complained.

Dave turned and grinned,

"Well me and Jasper have to get home for dinner, we're also grounded for a week because someone left their Xbox on in his room."

Jasper continued,

"And because someone left there IPod blaring music for hours so when mum got home to very annoyed neighbours she wasn't happy."

Me, Alex, Emmett and Edward just laughed at the two of them; they were like two little kids.

Dave sighed,

"We've gotta go Em, Hey Alex did you want a lift home?"

Alex grinned,

"Well I do live next door, it would make sense."

We walked through the house to Dave's car, Alex ran shouting

"Shot gun!"

Em and Jasper moaned; Dave has a sliver fiesta ST. Which meant poor Emmett and Jasper would be cramped in the back, and they weren't the smallest people. Dave just smirked.

"Should be faster next time guys."

They got in the car and drove off, it all happened so fast one minute we were playing football then meeting Edward's parents and now it's just me and Edward; and an awkward silence.

"Well Eddie I guess I'll go home."

I turned and started to walk to my house, but Edward grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Bella you don't have to go because everyone else has, beside don't you want company?"

I smiled, yes I was paranoid so going to any empty house was not on the top of things I wanted to do.

"Yeah sure Edward."

He grinned grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his house; he pulled me into the kitchen, Edward asked

"Bella what would you like for dinner? We can have take out my parents have left money."

"Edward you-"

"Pizza it is."

I rolled my eyes and sat at the counter while Edward ordered the pizza. He orders 3 pizzas when there was only two of us I had to ask.

"Edward, three pizzas?"

He nodded,

"Well Alice and Rose will have some when they get back won't they?"

"True, so do I get a tour of this lovely house?"

He grinned,

"Of course me Lady."

I smirked,

"Really Edward, posh?"

He grinned,

"Okay fine, C'mon."

He walked into the lounge with me at his side and began talking posh again,

"Well as you can see this is the lovely family area of the house."

I smacked his arm,

"Edward that's not funny."

He smiled a crooked smile,

"Okay, to the rest of the tour!"

Edward took me all around the house and we were down the hall with only one bedroom left; I'm sure it was Edward's; did he not want me to see his room? Just as I was walking towards the door the door bell went.

He grabbed my arm

"C'mon Bella that will be the pizza"

He dragged me down the stairs after him; I skipped over to the door while Edward went to get the money his parents had left for him in the kitchen.

I pulled open the door and grinned,

"Bella!"

I smiled,

"Hi Jacob, I didn't know you delivered pizza's."

He grinned,

"No I just do it on the side for the money, so you're having a girl's night at the Cullen's?"

"Hey Bella how much is it?"

Edward came out behind me, and stood next to me. Jacob's smile turned into a frown.

I smirked,

"Yeah it is a girl night at the Cullen's, me and Eddie."

Edward laughed

"How Bella that should hurt my ego but I'll get you back for that."

I smirked,

"Oh and the tackle."

Jacob asked,

"Tackle."

I shrugged my shoulders,

"We were playing football earlier and I tackled Edward, no big."

Jacob smirked,

"Well Edwa-"

Edward was annoyed and said

"Okay how much do I owe you?"

Jacob grinned,

"28 dollars."

Edward handed him 3 10 dollars bills

"Don't worry about the change."

Edward grabbed the pizza's he all but slammed the door shut.

I smirked,

"Not a fan of the pizza boy Edward?"

Edward smirked,

"Not when his eyes are roaming you."

I smacked Edward,

"Eddie I know Jacob, he's my dad's best friend's son!"

He shrugged his shoulders,

"Doesn't mean he can look at you like a piece of meat."

I smiled and ruffled Edward's already messy hair,

"Awww, look who cares!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders; he put two of the pizza in the oven and the other on the table. I sat across from a grabbed a piece of pizza.

Edward asked

"So really what did you think of me when you first bumped into me today?"

I laughed,

"Edward c'mon I'm eating pizza with you already and I've only know you for so many hours."

Edward smirked,

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

I grinned,

"Okay if I answer your question will you answer mine?"

He nodded, I bit my lip,

"Well when I first bumped into you and I'm still not quite sure to be honest I thought you were a jerk."

He frowned,

"You still think I'm a jerk?"

I shook my head,

"No just easy to wind up."

He chuckled,

"Okay Bella, but your still not sure are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders,

"Well it has only been a few hours now what did you think of me?"

"When you bumped into me I thought _'great_ another geek to our school but then what you wrote back to me I thought maybe not."

I smirked oh I will defiantly get him back for even thinking I was a geek.

"Okay Edward."

Edward asked,

"Did you wanna watch a film?"

I nodded,

We were sat on the sofa watching white chicks, half way through the film Edward started to fall asleep. And then I thought of it. I watch the rest of the film until the film ended and Edward was in a dead sleep.

I got up looking around the room, and sighed where would one be?

And perfect timing to Rose and Alice, they walked in

"Shhh."

Rose looked at me like I was mad,

"Marker pen please."

Alice knew already what I was talking about

Rose asked,

"Why?"

I smirked,

"Because I feel Eddie here should get a mono-brow and a moustache."

Rose grinned,

"Bella I love how your mind works I need to get him back too."

I smiled,

"What for?"

"He told mum and dad that I bought another pair of shoes when I wasn't allowed, he said it's because I spilled nail varnish his sheets of music."

I asked,

"Edward writes songs?"

She nodded her head and ran off towards the kitchen

Alice smirked,

"So Bella you and Edward are close..."

I smiled,

"Yeah, Edward's gonna be a really good friend."

Alice sighed, but before she could say anything Rose was back with the marker pen.

**Oh Bella how could you draw on Edward's face that's just mean, but very funny lol.**

**Okay so what did you think of that chapter of course review and tell me =D**

**B/N haha! Lol omg I can't wait for the next chapter to see what happens!**


	10. Alex

**Hey guys have to say I love all the reviews and I'm sorry I don't replay to all of them :( but I'm sure you would rather me be writing the next chapter than :) which I have this was very funny to write :P.**

**Ok so this story hasn't got a plot at the moment but that's how all my stories start, but I love writing this and it just get more interesting as I write lol. Anyways enough of my rambling get to the chapters guys. **

**Okay so I can't believe I forgot to say a big thank to my amazing beta weatherwitch.**_**X.x.X**_**., you rock =D**__

_Last time: _

"_Edward writes songs?"_

_She nodded her head and ran off towards the kitchen _

_Alice smirked,_

"_So Bella you and Edward are close..."_

_I smiled,_

"_Yeah, Edward's gonna be a really good friend."_

_Alice sighed, but before she could say anything Rose was back with the marker pen. _

**Chapter 10**

**Alex**

Rose threw me the marker pen, I slowly crawled next to Edward; but it was an awkward angle so I just straddled him, not like he'll know, he's asleep.

I had just draw the moustache and finished off Edward's mono-brow, when it was perfect I wrote EDDIE across his forehead. Just as I had finish the E, Edward groaned. I quickly learned forward with out thinking I threw the pen at Rose. Just as Rose went into the kitchen I realised I'd just put my chest in Edward's face.

Edward's voice was muffed

"Err Bella as much-"

Alice grinned and butted in

"Finally, Rose we got Edward to wake up all he needed was a pair of boobs in his face!"

Rose walked in with a confused expiration until she realised what had just happened.

"Oh finally Edward! You sleep like a log!"

I quickly jumped off Edward and to Alice's side and said

"Well Alice it's getting late we better get back; Charlie will be home soon."

Alice nodded

"Yeah we'll have to sort something out for dinner."

Rose grinned,

"No just take one of these pizzas, I'm guessing you ate Bella and me and Edward aren't going to eat two pizzas by our selves."

Alice smiled,

"Charlie would love that."

Edward was quiet; he looked frozen in place; probably because he woke up with me in his lap. When I looked at him and it said Eddie on his fore head I just burst out laughing.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me

"What Bella?"

I bit my lip,

"Nothing c'mon Al I really think we should get home."

Alice ran over to Rose and got the pizza, she said

"Oh! Rose my bags are in your car."

Rose smiled

"Oh yeah c'mon on Bella."

I groaned,

"Great I didn't go shopping but I still have to help with the bags."

I tried my best to smile at Edward without laughing

"Bye Eddie see you at school tomorrow."

He smiled,

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

I walked after Alice and Rose out the door.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to do earlier; I woke up with Bella's chest in my face. What was I suppose to do? Bella didn't seem as embarrassed as I thought she would be she seemed more to be hiding something. But hey I'm a guy, I'm not going to complain, that's wrong Edward don't think like that.

I was just starring at the T.V when Rose smacked the back of my head

"Hello earth to Eddie!"

I glared at her,

"What?"

She sighed,

"Well first are you going to tell me where Mum and Dad are?"

I sighed,

"Dad took mum out to dinner and what do you mean first?"

She smiled,

"Yeah I guessed that but my real question is do you like Bella?"

I was taken back by this. I was expecting Rose of all people to ask me that. She grinned,

"So I'm right."

"No I, no you're not."

I'm stuttering, C'mon Edward pull your self together.

Rose shock her head and stood up from here sit on the coach

"Edward this is the first girl you've been able to hang out with other than me and Alex, and if you do like her; you should ask her out before you get into the _'friends zone'._"

She started up the stairs

"Rose the _'friend's zone'_ is just T.V."

Rose smirked,

"Is it Edward, from my talk with Alice, Bella is very different and likes having guy friends."

I quickly asked,

"What do you mean?"

She smiled,

"Night Edward."

***

**Still Edward's POV**

I was woken up to Rose shouting

"Edward get out of bed you lazy ass!"

I groaned,

"No."

Rose shouted,

"Edward I don't want to be late and I'll get the bucket!"

I shot up and ran over to my dresser, when Rose got the bucket she filled it with ice cold water.

I asked,

"Rose why don't you just drive to school yourself."

I could hear her sigh,

"I'm not aloud to use my car for a week, but it's worth it!"

What's worth it why in hell, then I heard Rose curse.

"Err actually Edward I'll get a lift bye."

I heard her run off and run down the stairs; I heard the door slam. Wow she's in a hurry.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder; my hair is always a mess; and it's not like I had time to have a shower this morning. I quickly made my way downstairs and out to baby my silver Volvo. I jumped into the driver's seat.

"Bella."

I saw what Bella had done. I had an eff-ing moustache, mono-brow and she had frickin written Eddie across my forehead! I was about to go inside and take the day off but if I do that Bella will be laughing. I will get her back for this, and I've got basketball practise coach will go mad if I miss that; but then what's on my forehead really won't help.

**Bella's POV **

I followed Alice into the kitchen to find Charlie's head in the fridge.

Alice chimed,

"Hey Dad here's some pizza."

I placed the pizza box on the table, Charlie grinned

"Thanks girls."

We smiled, I said,

"Your welcome; should thank the Cullen's really, Dad we're gonna go to bed now night!"

Me and Alice turned to walk out but Charlie asked

"Cullen's?"

Alice smirked,

"Yeah I went shopping with Rosalie; well Bella played football with the boys then hanged out with Edward for the rest of the afternoon."

Alice knew Dad hated us hanging out with boys on our own. She ran off upstairs.

Charlie said,

"Bella?"

I sighed and turned around,

"Dad I played football with Alex a girl and Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Dave. You meet Jasper and Emmett the other day and Dave Jasper's cousin and-"

Charlie smiled,

"No Bella I know Jasper, Dave and Emmett; and Alex. I'm good friends with there parents and I know Dr Cullen from the hospital; I've heard Edward's a good guy so if you wan-"

I quickly said,

"Dad I'm not going out with Edward, I've only know him a couple hours, I just got on really well with him."

Charlie smiled,

"Good, Night Bells."

I know my Dad is gonna be like this, I can't wait for when Jasper asks Alice out, which he will. Then I will get her back Dad will have a talk and a half with Alice even though he hates to.

I smiled,

"Night Dad!"

***

**Still Bella's POV **

Alice sweet high pitched voice was singing

"Bella, Bella, Be-lah!" over and over again,

But after about the tenth 'Bella' her voice was annoying me.

I groaned,

"What Alice?"

She smiled,

"Well it's a thing called school, and just think Edward will be there, he'll look so funny!"

I smirked,

"He won't come in like that."

Alice smiled,

"But I bet he will, and Bella you know better than to bet against me."

Alice was right, never bet against her. I sighed and rolled out of bed to have a shower.

I was stood at the front door in my school uniform waiting for Alice. She had curled my hair this morning and gave me a pair of pumps instead of Ugg boots. She said the weather was going to be better than yesterday.

I shouted,

"C'mon Alice we'll be late!"

Alice shouted,

"Rose just texted me she's gonna be over in a minute."

And just like Alice said Rose knocked on the door. I opened the door.

"Hey Rose!"

She smiled,

"Hey Bella, he still hasn't notice; I had to leave, I was thinking about getting a lift with him. But then I remembered, when he sees his face in his mirror he's going to flip.

I smiled,

"Really he hasn't noticed?"

Rose nodded,

"He went to bed and was late getting up this morning."

I giggled; Alice had just come down the stairs smiling,

"I'm driving today."

I frowned at Alice; I did drive yesterday so it was her turn. I sighed and handed her the keys.

She grinned,

"C'mon then."

We all jumped in the car; Rose got shot gun so I was sat in the back.

I asked Alice,

"So Alice will we be parking behind the silver Volvo today?"

Alice smiled,

"I nearly forgot about that, we'll have to hope it's there before us."

Rose smirked,

"Silver Volvo?"

I said,

"Yeah it was a silver Volvo that parked behind us yesterday."

Alice asked,

"What Rose?"

She started laughing,

"The silver Volvo is Edward's car!"

I grinned from ear to ear

"Well Alice there isn't any need to park behind the silver Volvo."

She nodded,

"Of course Bella, so what's the plan?"

I smiled,

"Rose is Edward one of those people who loves his car?"

She smiled,

"Yes."

I smirked,

"Well if Edward comes in today, I have a feeling he'll get me back for drawing on his face which will be interesting but not as interesting as after school today."

Rose grinned,

"Finally someone who can beat Edward!"

Alice asked,

"What?"

Rose sighed

"The boys are always pulling pranks on each other; sometime they're really funny, but Edward always pulls off a better one. But Alex is quiet good at getting him when he least expects it. Like today she's dropping a water balloon on his head just for fun; well not a water balloon more along the lines of whatever is in her kitchen and smells bad balloon but you get the point."

I smiled,

"At least it was permanent marker."

**So it's true I have got a very good Prank for Bella I saw as a joke in an email and was like so good, lol**

**Anyway I have no idea what Edward should do :s so any idea's people?**

**So I want to know what you think, =D as people you read this and my other story you can tell I love playing these little games lol :p**

**So review tell me what you want to happen, tell me what you like. **

**B/N woooo I rock! Lol thanks for that! I can't wait for the next chapter personally. :D**


	11. Feel the love

**Am Hey Hey so I love writing this story as I've already told you before lol it's just fun to write lol anyway I hate rambling well I try no to :P**

**Thanks again to my ****amazing beta **weatherwitch.X.x.X**.**

_Last Time:_

_Rose signed_

"_The boys are always pulling pranks on each other; sometimes they're really funny, but Edward always pulls off a better one. But Alex is quite good at getting him when he least expects it. Like today she's dropping a water balloon on his head just for fun; well not a water balloon more along the lines of whatever is in her kitchen and smells bad." _

_I smiled_

"_At least it was permanent marker."_

**Chapter 11**

**Feel the love**

**Bella's POV**

Alice pulled into the car park and I'd never been this excited for school. We'd parked right next to the silver Volvo. We all jumped out the car.

"Hey guys steal all the sticky note pads from any teacher you can."

Alice and Rose gave me questionable looks,

I sighed,

"You'll see just don't let Edward know about it."

Alex popped up out of no where,

"Hey guys anyone got trig next?"

I smiled,

"Yeah me."

She grinned,

"Good, someone to help me."

Alex grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of the old buildings. We legged it up the stairs. That's when I noticed the plastic bag she had.

Alex said,

"Okay, I've got to water, well, stuff from my kitchen bombs, we're gonna drop them on Edward when he walks past."

I asked,

"How do you know he's gonna walk past?"

"He's got English."

I said,

"Oh and he's got Eddie written on his forehead so he won't be hard to miss and I guess the bronze hair stands out too."

Alex smiled,

"And why has he got Eddie across his forehead?"

I told her of last nights events.

"Bella, I must say, I'm impressed."

She grabbed one of the 'water bombs from the bag and handed it to me. She grabbed the other one.

"Okay Bella you stand that side; so when I see Edward come in. I'll just say 'Hi', then you'll know he's about to walk under the stairs and be ready on the other side to drop the boom on his head I would say to do it the other way round but I have a feeling Edward may be a tad pissed with you already."

I asked,

"What about-"

She smiled,

"Once I say ''Hi' to Edward, I'll walk across and drop the next bomb on his head."

I grinned this will be fun, I feel a little sorry for Edward but I guess he'll get us back as Rose said.

Alex quickly said before she walked to the other side

"Oh, once I drop the bomb, learn over the side and grin, say 'oh Eddie are you okay?' then we run up the stairs to trig."

Alex was stood the other side watching the door; I was a little worried what if I miss?

Alex shouted

"Hey Eddie."

I heard Edward shout,

"Hey Alex don't suppose you've seen Bella?"

I could tell Alex was smirking,

"Awww did Bella pull the wool over your eyes, no sorry, she just drew over your face."

I was watching and waiting for Edward to appear this side of the stairs; as soon as I could see the bronze hair I dropped the boom.

Damn it, it landed next to him but did spray over his trousers.

He looked up; I saw the anger flash across his face, through gritted teeth said

"Bella."

I was grinning; he was so angry about the marker pen thing it was just too funny. I said,

"Oh, Edward."

He smirked,

"You misse-"

But he was cut off as Alex's bomb landed dead straight on his face.

Alex grinned,

"Sorry Eddie Boy but we didn't miss; it's called a set up and knock out the park."

Then me and Alex ran up the stairs

I turned to Alex and said,

"So much for the plan."

Alex shrugged her shoulders,

"No, plans never really work out; you just need one so it looks like you know what you're doing."

Both our head's snapped up to see a very messy Edward making his way up the stairs. Alex grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall.

Alex said,

"C'mon we'll run the long way round then the bell should go and we'll get into class."

I asked

"What's Edward gonna do, it's not like he'll start a fight like guys."

I smirked,

"No but if he catches us he'll tackle us to the floor and we'll get that crap on us."

We turned a corner then another; I was in shock when I saw Edward running from the end of the hall; this was so fun I felt like a right little kid. The bell went and Alex dragged me another way and into a class slamming the door shut. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Then me and Alex burst out laughing; but immediately stop when we looked up to see the rest of the class staring at us as if we had grow an extra head on our shoulders or something.

A male's voice spoke

"Nice of you to join us ladies."

Alex grinned,

"Oh No sir it's our pleasure, have you met Bella she's new."

Some how I think Alex just used me as a distraction to the teacher.

But he still looked pissed,

"Good to meet you Bella but I would prefer if you didn't run into my classroom next time and be on time, take a seat girls."

We saw Dave and Jasper; there were 2 open seats in front of them; as we walked down Dave grinned and whispered

"Milk, eggs and vinegar."

Alex smirked taking her seat turning back to Dave

"Week old milk."

Then Alex and Dave did that weird slam hands and bump fist, Jasper was just shaking his head.

Jasper whispered

"You weren't in on it Bella we're you?"

I grinned and nodded,

"Of course, oh and get all the sticky note pads from any teacher you can, you too Emmett, Alex."

As Alice and Rose had they all looked at me like I was crazy.

Emmett was about to say something but a ruler came slamming down on the boys table

"Girls you've already disturbed my class once and now again this is you're final chance unless you want to join me for extra class after school!"

Me and Alex span facing the board at the front of the class; all four of us sat quietly for the rest of the lesson. The bell went *thank god* that's all I can say. As we stumbled out the class

Dave said,

"Alex, Geog,"

She nodded and walked off with Dave leaving me and Jasper, I turned to Jasper smiled and asked

"I've got Pre-Cal do you know where room 201"

He grinned

"That's where I am next."

I grinned,

"Thank god I know someone in my class."

Me and Jasper walked to Pre-Cal; we were just talking general things like what music we like and that. We walked in the class and sat at the same table. This is when Jasper's next question shocked me

"Is Alice um like dating anyone?"

I smirked he liked Alice too; this was just too easy to get them together. At least give me a bit of a challenge.

"Does Jasper have a little crush?"

He didn't say anything, I grinned

"Awww Jasper just ask her out on a date."

He asked worried,

"What if she says no?"

I smiled,

"I can guarantee she'll say yes."

He quickly said,

"Your not gonna say anything?"

I shock my head and mumbled,

"Don't need to she'll probably jump you when you ask."

He asked,

"Jump what Bella?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders; I could see the smile playing on his lips.

"Bella, when should I ask her?"

I turned to Jasper,

"Whenever it won't change her decision."

He grinned,

"Lunch it is."

I grinned, Alice is going to go mad this afternoon, and she'll be choosing her outfit out tonight.

*

It was lunch we were all sat around a table except Edward; everyone had asked me about the stick note thing.

I smiled,

"Who's' got Study hall then a Free this afternoon?"

Dave, Jasper and Rose had, thank god I had help.

"Okay so we're gonna skip study hall and then it's our free so we're going to cover Edward's whole car in sticky notes-"

I was cut off by Dave.

"You know I haven't see Edward all day."

Emmett, Jasper nodded there heads,

"Yeah he wasn't in trig."

I shook my head

"Okay you'll see why when he comes to lunch, Alice there will be a big post-it on the front screen over sticky notes saying _Never Park behind Us Again_"

Emmett in his booming voice said,

"Skipping class on your 2nd day Bella I can't believe it."

I smirked,

"Never underestimate me."

Alex signed,

"Damn that would have been so fun; if only I didn't have Cal."

I grinned,

"I know Alex great isn't it?"

She grinned,

"Bella I think I'm in love!"

"Alex you never told us you were a lezzy!"

She smirked,

"Yeah Edward I know, what a shame but even if I wasn't you couldn't have me,"

She stuck her tongue out at Edward.

Edward sat down in the only empty sit next to me; he stank. I pretended to gag,

"God Edward do you never shower?"

He narrowed his eyes at me; you could see what I had drawn on his face but you could tell it's been washed. Edward was about to say something but Dave and Emmett burst out laughing.

Dave well laughing said

"Dude… your…face!"

Everyone was starring at Edward's face; and if looks could kill we'd all be deep in hell.

Edward snapped,

"Like it Dave, I'm sure Bella will draw on your face too if you asked."

Dave smirked,  
"No Bella doesn't love me enough."

I grinned my voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Dave you're so right I love Edward so much I drew all over his face."

Lunch past with everyone digging at Edward for the smell from Alex's 'water boom' and his new facial feature's. The Bell went and we headed to our lockers for the sticky notes. Alice and Emmett had Bio next together and Edward and Alex had Cal. I just hope Alex keeps her mouth shut.

Me, Rose, Dave and Jasper headed out to the car instead of going to study hall.

Dave asked,

"So how are we gonna do this?"

I grinned,

"Well I'm thinking we stick with a colour for different parts of the car like yellow for the wheels and pink for the doors etc."

Dave nodded,

"Sounds good I'm doing the windows in green!"

He started straight away. Jasper was doing the tyres in yellow and Rose was doing the side in pick. I had the front and back in blue. I had already made the sign for the front of the car. We talked as we worked.

Jasper asked,

"So Rose, Alex going out with anyone?"

I smirked,

"Asking again Jasper you better not-"

He cut me off,

"Actually Bella I'm asking on someone's behalf because there to chicken to."

Dave shouted,

"I ain't chicken!"

Rose grinned,

"So you do like Alex again."

He sighed,

"I've always liked her; but I'd never act well I did and she already made it clear once and I'd rather not have that happen again, I'll get over it."

He looked so heart broken it was sad; it was like a kid having his favourite toy broken and taken away from him. Me and Rose looked between each other. I walked over to Dave

"Someone needs a hug."

He hugged me back, Rose squealed

"Group hug."

I didn't think Rose much of a show affection person but she _has_ been hanging out with Alice. Jasper and Rose joined it was really funny and Jasper said,

"Are you feeling the love Davey Boy?"

Dave grinned,

"Yeah Jasper shame you're my cousin."

Jasper backed off and said,

"Dave mate, you took that to far."

Me and Rose giggled, I quickly said before Dave and Jasper had a stupid guy fight thing.

"Okay soldier's our Evil Captain Alice isn't here so I'm in charge get to work!"

Dave, Jasper and Rose grinned we all went back to sticking the sticky notes on the car. Jasper had also said that Alex and Edward would walk this way because she'd need a ride with me and Alice. The boys had Basket ball practise so Edward would definitely see his car. Me, Rose, Dave and Jasper were making sure we would finish so we could walk out behind Edward and Alex so he wouldn't know it was us.

**Okay so who liked that? Lol, But I still can't think of anything that Edward can do lol oh well hopefully something will come to my mind soon. =D**

**So push that little review button just below this and tell me what you think!**

**B/N Yes yes! Review! Press the little button! Yo know you want to!**


	12. Past

**Hey OK love the reviews guys keep them up so we got 14 last chapter lets see if we can bet that cause I know you guys can. Here the next chapter hope you like it and you know how to tell me *cough*review *cough* lol**

**And of course big thank to my **beta weatherwitch.X.x.X

_Jasper said_

"_Are you feeling the love Davey Boy?"_

_Dave grinned _

"_Yeah Jasper shame you're my cousin"_

_Jasper backed off and said _

"_Dave mate you took that to far"_

_Me and Rose giggled, I quickly said before Dave and Jasper had a stupid guy fight thing._

"_Okay soldier's are Evil Captain Alice isn't here so I'm in charge get to work" _

_Dave, Jasper and Rose grinned we all went back to sticking the sticky notes on the car. Jasper had also said that Alex and Edward would walk this way because she'd need a ride with me and Alice. The boys had Basket ball practise so Edward would defiantly see his car. Me, Rose, Dave and Jasper were making sure we would finish so we could walk out behind Edward and Alex so he wouldn't know it was us. _

**Chapter 12**

**Past**

We we're working really well, we'd just finished putting the sticky notes on the car; we even had 15 minutes spare.

Dave said,

"C'mon we'll go and hide around the corner from Alex and Edward, Emmett and Alice should be down that hall."

I smiled this would be so good. We walked into the building that Alex and I had trig in this morning, I was following Dave and Jasper with Rose at my side.

I asked,

"Thought you didn't join in with the pranks Jasper."

He turned to me grinning wickedly,

"Only when there worth it."

I smirked,

"Was my prank so good?"

He nodded, just as Jasper turned back we could see Emmett and Alice emerge from a class room; it was quite a funny sight, they were complete opposites. Emmett was huge tall and muscled while Alice was tiny and little, she looked so fragile next to Emmett.

Alice squealed,

"Did you guys do it?"

I grinned,

"Yup."

Emmett had a goofy grin,

"C'mon I wanna see."

He wrapped an arm around Rose's waist she giggled and said

"We're gonna walk up behind Edward and Alex."

He frowned,

"Fine they better get out of class early."

Just as we had walked back round the corner; I could see the bronze hair from Edward and Alex's magnolia hair come out the class room.

Rose sighed,

"You know I wish she didn't dye her hair."

Alice asked,

"Who?"

Jasper smile,

"Alex, she's actually ginger."

Rose shook her head,

"Ginger? It was more like auburn its was gorgeous, but as soon as we started in freshman year she started dying her hair."

I asked,

"Why?"

Dave sighed,

"She was worried about getting teased you know because Gingers do, she wasn't even teased in elementary she was just worried she said it would just be easier."

Emmett shook his head,

"You never know, one day she might change her mind."

Alice grinned,

"She better I wanna see her real hair, and just think of the money she wastes on hair dye, she could be buying clothes with that."

Everyone just laughed at Alice; only she would think of it that way. We we're slowing following Alex and Edward out the building.

Alex turned slightly see-in us; she grinned. Edward said something to her she just shrugged his shoulders. Then Edward started walking fast towards his car. Alex had stop waiting for us.

Rose asked

"What did he say?"

Alex smiled,

"He asked why everyone was crowding round his car?"

We all snapped our heads in the direction of Edward and his car; there was a huge group must have been most of the student body there. Edward was fast approaching his car. We all followed until we saw Edward emerge back out from the group pure anger across his face.

He shouted,

"That bloody mini cooper! First they nick my spot then they do that to my car!"  
I smirked,

"Edward how can a car do that?"

He clenched his jaw.

"No Bella, a car didn't do it the bloody people driving the mini cooper did it!"

Alice asked as if she didn't know

"What did they do to your car?"

Edward glared,

"Why don't you look for yourself?"

I bet everyone was trying as hard as me not to laugh; I was biting my tongue to stop even a giggle escaping my lips.

We followed Edward to his car where he started shouting at the other students to bugger off.

We just burst out laughing; not because of the sight it was Edwards reaction to this whole thing; I decided that this would be the best time to go.

"Hey Alex? Need a lift home? The boys have got Basket ball practise right?"

Alex nodded,

"Yeah Thanks Bella."

Edward then shouted again

"I mean whose is this mini cooper the first time I've see it was Monday; and no-one said they were getting a new car, did you guys hear anything?"

Emmett shock his head

"No mate guess it's new to town."

Was Emmett any more obvious? I walked between Edward's and my car **(mini cooper for those who aren't keeping up :P) **Alex had walked behind me ready to get in the back she must have worked out what I was about to do. Alice and Rose we're also the other side.

I grinned

"Well Edward I think you should be more welcoming to the mini cooper."

He narrowed his eyes at me

"Yeah because I want to take all those sticky notes off my car."

I shrugged my shoulders,

"Later guys we'll see you tomorrow, have fun at practise!"  
I clicked the button opening the car we all jumped in; I quickly check it was clear pulled out I open my window and shouted,

"Edward have fun with the sticky notes later!"

Then drove off away from a very shocked Edward

Rose shook her head

"Bloody classic Bella!"

I grinned,

"Thanks, so, Alex where do you live?"

**Dave's POV**

When Bella drove off Jasper, Emmett and I burst out laughing. We were using each other as support so we didn't fall over. Now if this was a cartoon Edward's face would be red with steam coming out of his ears.

Edward shouted,

"You all knew?"

I shook my head,

"No we were in on it."

Then Me, Jasper and Emmett took off in a full sprint to the gym. We got changed and were on the court before Edward had decided to leave his car. We were just throwing the ball around shooting hoops wait for coach and a very angry Edward; which I couldn't wait for Bella and Alice had only been here 2 days but they fitted in with our group perfectly.

The rest of the team had come in coach blew his whistle and shouted

"Where's Cullen?"

We all avoid coaches glare looking around for Edward, just as coach was about to shout again Edward walked in the double doors.

Coach yelled

"Cullen hurry up; or you'll be running laps after practise!"

**Bella POV **

We dropped Alex off, she said she had something to do, she said she'd see us tomorrow at school. I wanted to ask if she was all right but I felt it was Rose's place to do that, she knew Alex better than me and Alice, we had only know them like 2 days. It feels so much longer than 2 days.

When we got home Alice wanted to see the shoes Rose got from Italy when she went there last year; I decide to head home I would start dinner for us.

***

I was just putting the pasta in a bowl along side the bowl with the sauce; just as Alice walked in the door with Charlie behind her.

I grinned,

"Hey Al, Dad dinners on the table."

Alice walked in sat down, Charlie smiled

"Hey Bells, dinner smells good."

I nodded taking a seat next to Charlie; when I remembered Alice had told us that Jasper had asked her out on a date this weekend. I would drop that bomb later.

Charlie asked,

"So girls how's school?"

Alice grinned,

"It's great dad!"

He smiled genuinely looking happy that we had fitted in comfortably at school.

He looked to me,

"Bells?"

I smiled

"Dad school is good."

Charlie didn't speak much but me and Alice knew he loved us and we loved him; where we missed out on having the mum side of a parent but that's what we had each other for.

Dad asked,  
"So have you girls got anything planned?"

I grinned,

"Yeah Alice has a date with Jasper."

Alice was glaring at me.

Charlie said,

"Whitlock boy?"

Alice nodded biting her lip; we knew Charlie would hate the idea of either of us dating any boy after what happened in phoenix.

He sighed,

"Well I know the boy's dad and have met Jasper a couple time he seems a good boy; just be careful Al."

Alice smiled saying a silent thank you; we ate dinner in silence after that; I think Charlie felt a little uncomfortable, worried something else might come up.

Alice and I cleaned up the plates and washed the dishes. Charlie headed into the lounge to watch a game.

We called out

"Night Dad."

He grinned,

"Night girls."

As I walked up the stairs with Alice at me heels she pushed my back

"Bella I could kill you; Dad's face when you said that!"  
I sighed,

"I know; but Alice it was supposed to be pay back but Dad wasn't really that bothered."

Alice smiled,

"But if it was you, it would have been different."

I shook my head but Alice continued

"Not because he favours you more but you know."

I sighed

"Alice it really wasn't as bad as m-…"

Alice put her hand up to stop me,

"Bella that's in phoenix, this is Forks new people and new best friends."

I grinned

"Night Al."

I went to the bathroom to have a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I had my towel wrapped around me as I headed to my bedroom.

I was going through my draws looking for my PJ's, I can't believe I forgot which draw they we're in. I walked over to my laptop turning in on and putting my iPod next it. I knew I need to update my fanfiction story soon; that was the one thing I loved writing, my story, and the reviews that people wrote, I just got lost writing stories. **(A Lol it just had to be put in there: P) **

I put a comb through my hair in the hope it would be to much of a mess in the morning. I turned round to see Edward coming through from my balcony window."

I whispered screamed I couldn't let my dad know Edward was in my room he's have a heart attack.

"What the F**** are you doing Edward?"

He smirked,

"Only a towel Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him grabbing my sweat pants, tank top and the hoodie off the back of my chair at my desk. I ran into the bathroom to get changed.

**Wows so quiet a bit in that chapter quiet a few hints I think or is that just me because I'm writing the story? Lol but then again I write chapter by chapter I never really have much of a plan lol this story could go anywhere. :P. hope you liked it I wanna know your opinions on the characters and that; I know there very OOC **(OK so it took me forever to work out OOC means Out of Character, lol but hey I know now lol :P and I'm sure some of you where like that)** but I think that's what makes this story lol :)**

B/N hahhahahha awesome! Lol, why was Edward in her bedroom I wonder...

**P.S**

**Ok so because I have no idea where all my time goes :s I'm gonna finish my other twilight fic, then work on this one which means it will be so much better there will be updates on this just not frequent as usual. **


	13. xXx

**OMGOSH I can't believe I left the story here. :0 yes an I'm very sorry lol anyways I have to thank Hannah for going through my chapters with me an having a good laugh at the past that didn't make any sense lol :p **

**As Hannah helped me with this chapter and that I was so confused with everything with beta's and was like I have updated in forever; and I thought you guys would rather have a chapter than not at all. Well you can review and tell me *hint* *hint***

**Beside I think Hannah sorted it out really well thanks again :) **

**Hey check her stories out she's called Jones Mizz she's on my fav's**

_I whispered screamed I couldn't let my dad know Edward was in my room he's have a heart attack. _

"_What the F**** are you doing Edward?"_

_He smirked_

"_Only a towel Bella"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him grabbing my sweat pants tank top and the hoodie of the back of my chair at mine desk running to the bathroom to get changed._

**Chapter 13**

**xXx**

I quickly changed in the bathroom; running back in my room I saw Edward sat at my desk looking through my iTunes music. I slapped him round the back of the head.

He groaned

"What the F*** was that for?"

I screamed whispered again

"Be quiet or my Dad will here you; now you sneak into my room, scare the life out me, and then you go on my laptop and invade my personal property."

Edward turned in the chair looking up at me and smirked

"Why? What's on your laptop that you don't want me to see?"

I smacked his arm

"Edward you twat nothing it's just rude to go on people's laptop, well its rude full stop coming into people's rooms uninvited"

He shrugged his shoulders turning back looking around my room; scanning everything I was trying to see what he was looking for but I gave up and asked

"Edward what are you looking for?"

He smirked

"Nothing I was just looking around the girl's room that got me good today"

I grinned

"Well if that's supposed to be a complement 'thank you' but why did you sneak in my room"

He smirked

"Aren't you gonna asks how I snuck in"

I rolled my eyes I said as if it was obvious well it was to me

"Duh the baloney; and the fence thing on the wall"

Edward smiled

"Bella that gives me the idea that you sneak out a lot"

I rolled my eyes

"Edward just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't climb"

He smiled

"Never said that"

I shock my head

"Funny you like avoiding questions isn't it?"

He went to say something but shut his mouth so I said

"Well are you gonna tell me why you snuck into my room?"

He smirked

"Well there really isn't a reason I just wanted to see if I could"

I smirked

"Why Edward gonna stalk me, no wait I've heard your reputation you don't like girls from Forks; so you came to set up a prank"

Edward sighed

"No Swan I came to say if you fight fire with fire then you're gonna get burnt"

I burst out laughing

"Couldn't think of anything better Eddie"

He growled not liking me calling him Eddie

"No Bella I couldn't but now I've told you"

I smirked

"Eddie I've been told about your little games. To me are pretty amateurish"

He looked shocked

"Swan you don't know what you're getting yourself into"

I smirked

"No Cullen you have no idea what you've got yourself into"

Alice burst in my room

"B-e-l-l-a"

Calling my name saying each symbol slowly then continued

"I can-"

She stopped mid sentence when she notice Edward; she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey Edward"

Edward looked a little shocked probably surprised how loud a voice the little pixie's has.

Edward smiled

"Hey Alice"

She grinned

"Bella I think-"

I smirked cutting her off

"Yes Alice Charlie would have a heart attack if he saw Edward in my room at this time, but I can't seem to get rid of him"

Alice smirked

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella; sorry for interrupting"

Alice span on her heels closing the door behind her.

Edward smirked

"C'mon Bella I know you don't really wanna get rid of me"

I grinned and joked

"No I wanna push you off the baloney"

His eyes went wide

"Bella you don't mean…"

I smirked

"I know, I just wanna push you in a puddle of mud"

He grinned

"No Bella you just wanna touch me"

I laughed

"Edward you're so full of yourself, now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed"

He grinned

"No I don't mind"

I rolled my eyes

"Can you get out my room, though I will unfortunately see you at school tomorrow."

He smirked

"Bella I know you can't wait"

He swiftly moved towards the window and climbed down the fence.

I smirked

"How how's the car Eddie"

He smirked

"Just fine Bella"

I narrowed my eyes at him; I watch him jump his fence and walk into his back door, what the hell did he mean his car was just fine. He was fuming before. I decide I would get up early knowing that he was up to something. I could feel it.

***

I woke to my alarm; looking out my window the clouds where grey I could tell this was gonna be one of those days where it was just cold and dry autumn weather I preferred these much more to rainy days.

I grabbed my school uniform and my favourite hoodie it was navy blue it was to big but I loved it I grabbed my scarf and Ugg boots heading downstairs and out the front door. I notice Charlie's cruiser was gone he must have left for work early. I walked over to mine and Alice's car well Dad had said that it can be Alice's if I wanted to get my own. I hadn't made a dent in my money. I got in the drivers seat turning the keys just as I expected the car didn't start; I jumped out lifted the hood to see my cable's had been taken. I smirked silly Edward you gave it away last night. I knew it.

"Bella"

I looked up to see Alice in her school uniform too.

"He Al"

She asked

"What are you doing?"

I shut the hood of the car walking back to the house

"I guessed right, and Edward messed with our ride to school"

Alice sighed

"Thank god you check I didn't want to have to walk; we'll just ask Rose"

I shock my head

"No I think Jasper would love to give you a lift"

Alice looked at me questioningly

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled

"Nothing"

She rolled her eyes knowing I was putting a plan together; she walked into the house running up the stairs she said

"I'll call Jasper; oh Bella at least put your hair up or something"

I sighed looking into a mirror; my fringe was sticking off to the side and my hair just looked a mess. I pulled it into a messy bun, and straightened my fringe and the bangs on the side of my face.

I rang Alex; she greeted me

"Hey Bella what's up? Early isn't?"

I smiled

"Ride's been jacked. Edward."

She giggled

"Not that good how did you find out so early?"

I told her what happened last night and how I guessed he had done something.

Alex said

"Well I know Emmett's picking Rose up today and-"

"Oh My God"

She asked

"What Bella?"

I smirked

"I have thought of the best idea ever; I was just gonna ask if I could get a lift with you and Dave, as I told Alice Jasper would love to give her a lift and I'm sure he will but I've just thought of the best thing ever"

"What the hell are you thinking Bella?"

"Alex how would you like a ride from me today in a shiny silver Volvo?"

I knew Alex would be grinning

"Bella if you pull that off I'll see you at 7:30"

I grinned

"See you then"

I wasn't sure if stealing Edward's keys and taking his car to school was going too far but I loved this idea too much not to. I ran upstairs to tell Alice my plan and I would see her at school. I notice a note from Charlie on the table as I read it I shouted in up to Alice

"Al Dad said he's gone to work early will be back late and we can just have take out"

Alice squealed a ok she was excited Jasper was picking her up.

I brushed my teeth grabbed my school bag; I rang Rose as I was leaving my house.

"Hey Rose I need to now where Edward keeps his keys"

Rose asked

"What? why?"

I quickly told Rose about my plan just as I got to the front door of her house it swung open I nearly had a heart attack thinking it was Edward; it was his mother Esme.

She smiled

"Hey Bella how are you this morning"

I smiled

"Good Mrs Cullen"

Esme shock head

"Call me Esme"

I nodded

"Ok Esme"

Esme smiled

"Well I've got to go to work Rose and Edward are inside I think Edward is still asleep but Rose is in the kitchen"

I grinned

"Thanks Esme"

She smiled happily as I called her Esme she waved at me as I entered the house she called.

"Have a nice day at school"

I walked in the house towards where I thought the kitchen was; and like Esme had said Rose was there waiting she was swinging a set off keys around her finger.

She smirked

"I got these out his room; you own me big"

I grinned

"Thanks Rose I'm just glad your parents are out I just thought that if he work up and his car was missing and they where here it wouldn't be that good"

Rose nodded

"Yeah but Mum got called in early and Dad works early anyway, so how are you gon-"

I smirked

"I was thinking I write a little note and stick it where his keys where"

Rose grinned

"Well I can do that without him noticing"

I grinned the door Bell went she handed me a pen a some paper

"That will be Emmett"

She walked off while I wrote on the paper 4 words that would give everything away.

Thanks

For the Car

xXx

Rose came in with Emmett right behind her; he grinned

"Hey Bella"

I smiled

"Hey Em, here Rose"

I handed her the piece of paper.

She grinned

"Ok if you leave at the same time as us he won't notice, so if you and Em go out now I'll just run out to the car before he notice's"

I smiled, grabbed Emmett's arm pulling him out side well Rose was walking up the stairs.

I smiled at Emmett

"Don't worry she'll tell you everything"

Emmett nodded he walked over to his car got in well I walked over to Edward's I was a little nervous what if I car or something; I'd notice he'd taken all the sticky notes off. I could see the question ling look on Emmett's face when I got in Edward's car and the drivers side.

**Rose POV**

I had to this perfectly; Edward was impressed with the stunt Bella pulled yesterday but his was a little prank that he had all but told Bella. I knew he would be thinking that she was a changeling to pull the wool over her eyes but when she rang me this morning I knew Bella was gonna out beat Edward any day.

I slowly opened the door putting the piece of paper Bella gave where I had found Edward's key's this morning. When I had put the paper down I shouted

"Edward you lazy Ass it's time to get up I'm leaving"

He sat up smirking probably thinking how he had got Bella this morning oh how he was wrong.

Edward grinned

"Bye Rosie go see lover boy"

I smirked

"See you at school"

**Bella's POV**

Rose came out the front door grinning; she jumped in Emmett's car not before giving me the thumbs up. I followed Emmett out and down the street then turned the other way to Alex's house.

7:30 on the door I arrived outside her house; she walked out. If this was a carton her jaw would have hit the floor. She jumped in and said

"F*** Bella you did it"

I grinned

"I know Alex"

**Ok so a little unrealistic but I just think it's so funny :p lol oh well I'm amused by this lol ok so what do you think? What should Edward do? Well if I was him I would deffo think Bella is gonna get him worse lol no I just don't know what Edward should do know :P**

**Anyway that little button that's say review click it and tell me what you think and what you want to happen. **


	14. Authors Notes!

**Authors Notes!**

I know its beennnnnnnnn like forever since I have updated! (see my Authors note on story _when the summer is filled with snow)_

And I'm planning to finish all my unfinished stories one by one by starting with _when the summer is filled with snow! _

So if you're like me and can't remember half the story like me XD go read it again (well that if u want) as I promise to update soon!

XxXx


End file.
